


Expect the Unexpected

by Meera21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meera21/pseuds/Meera21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns to Camp Jaha a year later with good and bad news. She's changed and with it, she'll change how the Skaikru will view the Grounders. Grounder Clarke!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Munchkin

Miller and Monroe were on sniper duty that early morning day, the sun was just starting to color the sky when they saw movement in the trees. Miller moved quickly to observe with his binoculars and Monroe grabbed for the rifle and signaled to the guards on the fence. The last time they saw tree movement was over two weeks ago and a mutated gorilla charged towards them.

“Pauna?” Monroe asked as she took her position and looked through her scope. She learnt the word from Octavia after they brought the beast down. Lincoln remarked that it was a young offspring and its mother might start to look for it soon. Miller shook his head and continued his observations. Small movements on the canopies to the left caught his eye.

“Did you see that, Roe?” After a moment, he was answered with a gasp. “Is it the Pauna?”

“She’s alive…” Monroe gestured to where she was looking at the base of trees.

Confused, he focused his binoculars downwards and also released an involuntary gasp in disbelief. A person stepped out of the tree line, head held up high and figure strong; the wind blew at that moment to breeze though the person’s long blonde locks, the early morning sunlight tinting it lighter than usual.

“It can’t be…” Through the rifle’s scope, Monroe saw striking blue eyes squint and scrutinize Camp Jaha’s fences before looking up at the guard post. The eyes firmly stared back at the two members of the surviving hundred from far away.

Monroe set down her rifle.

“Clarke’s back.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke looked up at the makeshift southern guard post and wondered who would be on duty to see her. She hoped that it would be someone who would recognize her so as not to repeat the same events as with Anya. She saw one of the guards drop their rifle and walked back out of sight before hearing the rising sounds of voices shouting and people beginning to crowd behind the fences. Deeming herself acknowledged, she squared her shoulders and started to walk to the gates.

 

* * *

 

Abby was just finishing up on wrapping a patient’s arm when she heard the small sounds of cheering outside. Figuring that Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were returning from the day’s hunt, she decided to start counting the stock of medicine that they have left until the voices grew louder and she heard her daughter’s name being called. ‘Clarke,’ she thinks and starts to run out of the medical tent. She looks at the crowd that was gathering at the main gate. Her body moved until she was at the head of the crowd. Raven was just releasing her daughter from a hug before she quickly replaced Clarke into her own arms. Tears started to flow down her face as she felt the relief of having her daughter home. ‘She’s alive, she’s alive, she’s alive…’ Abby kept repeating in her head.

“I’m here, mom,” she heard her daughter say. “I’m fine, I’m alive.”

Abby released her daughter slightly and looked at her child’s face, “You’re home,” Abby managed to say before bringing her back in for a hug; she didn’t see the flash of emotion in her daughter’s eyes. She felt her daughter return her hug for a short while and released her when it felt to slacken. Confused, Abby looked to see Clarke take a deep breath and smiled sadly before straightening her spine and raising her chin.

“Chancellor, I need to speak to you and any other council members,” Clarke spoke, her voice sounding clear and strong. Seeing the quick change in her daughter, Abby felt a twinge of pain at the realization that her daughter may have not returned out of her own accord.

“Clarke, it’s been nearly a year,” Abby whispered, trying to get through to her daughter that was just in front of her seconds ago. “You’re home now and-”

“Chancellor, this can’t wait,” Clarke interrupted, knowing her mother will not stop. “Shall we speak with the council in private?”

Abby took in more of Clarke’s bearing and silently sighed in resignation in perceiving the steely look in her eyes. Seeing no other way, she gestured for her daughter to follow as she made her way into the ark.

“Raven, please radio in the councilors and direct them to the council room as soon as possible. Sgt Miller, I need more guards on watch. Keep your eyes on the tree line.” Abby continuously gave a string of orders as she walked into the ark. She couldn’t help but feel the slight sense of fear creeping in as there was, yet again, danger on the horizon and her daughter might just have to shoulder its burden again.

Abby was deep in thought as she walked and didn’t realize that she had reached the council room until Marcus’s voice pierced through her consciousness.

“Clarke!” Marcus exclaimed as he saw the young blonde walking into the room behind Abby. The same remarks of her survival were once again voiced and Clarke only gave the slightest of nods in return. Marcus looked questioningly at Abby only to receive a shoulder shrug as an explanation. The newly appointed members of the council started coming in before any more conversation with Clarke (arguably one-sided) could continue.

“All members of the council are now present Clarke,” Abby stated. “What was there in need to be spoken of?”

“I have been informed of the Skaikru staking claims to land and expanding the territory of Camp Jaha,” Clarke stared down each member of the council as she slowly replied. Her use of the Trigedasleng word did not go unnoticed by the council.

“We have not staked claims on anything,” Marcus answered, sincere shock and confusion marking his face. Clarke raised an eyebrow at this.

“The trees are being felled along the eastern tree line, the fences have been expanded on the southern side and a plot of soil just outside the fence is being flattened on the west.”

“We don’t need to explain anything to you!” A council member cried. Clarke glanced over to his direction and recognized him to be the person who had once tried to hand over Finn in fear of his own life. Other voices of the council started to rise; Abby and Marcus remained silent. “You come back here after all the hardships we had to go through in winter a-”

Abby looked at her daughter as insult after insult was flung onto her and she expected Clarke’s mask to crumble or at least crack under the verbal onslaught but the blonde stood firm; steel-blue eyes still hard, her posture became even straighter and her face giving nothing away. A sense of pride tinged with regret came over the mother in seeing her adult daughter.

“Enough!” Abby shouted as she slammed her palms onto the council table. The voices quieted and she waited until all the council members had at least regained their breath. “Clarke, the lands you mentioned are still within the agreed borders set up during the war with Mt Weather.”

Clarke, already knowing the possible mistake of the council before her arrival, took a deep breath before continuing. “Chancellor, those borders were only proposed during war times.” Clarke stressed on the word ‘proposed’. “There was never any agreement, verbal or signed, between the Trigedakru and Skaikru to make them effective.”

The council members were silent for a while and Marcus was the first to break it.

“But surely we made it clear that-”

“No, it was not clear.” Clarke raised a hand to stop the protests that were about to be voiced. “It seems there was a miscommunication.”

“Miscommunication?” The question fell off of Abby’s mouth dully. Abby and Marcus shared a mixed look of disbelief and absurdity in their situation.

“Yes and due to that miscommunication,” Clarke paused and released a shaky breath. “The Commander will be arriving shortly to discuss new terms.”

 

* * *

 

Octavia was running back to Camp Jaha while carrying some rabbits and a large bird she managed to kill during the hunt. Bellamy and Lincoln were following behind her; carrying the carcasses of a deer and a panther respectively and doing their best to keep up to the warrior’s pace.

“Hurry up you two!” The brunette shouted.

“Shut it, O! You’re not carrying a freaking deer!”

Just a moment ago, Raven had radioed in and told them that Clarke had returned to camp. The three were happy to hear the news but Raven had also informed them in no uncertain terms that Clarke was there to see the Chancellor and not her mother. The gravity of the situation instantly made them pack up their kills quickly. They returned to the front gate just over an hour later, Monty was the first to greet them.

“Clarke’s back. She looks relatively good, definitely been eating regularly, and much cleaner than the rest of us are, considering. Nice outfit too.”

Some of the Arkers helped the three hunters to unpack as Raven made her way to the front of the group.

“It doesn’t look good guys, Clarke’s been in there for an hour now and I’ve heard them arguing pretty loudly many times over. I'm surprised they haven't lost their voices yet.”

“Please tell me you’re exaggerating, Raven.” Bellamy remarked exasperatedly.

“Nope.”

Bellamy sighed at that. He was sighing a lot more since Clarke left. The council wasn’t on any of the 44’s favorites list and the rest of the Arkers were still clinging onto some old fashioned and romantic notion of how to live on the ground despite already seeing the horrors of war. None of them were exposed to the challenges that were originally faced by the 100 so it was not quite unexpected that the delinquents would stay together.

“Earth to Bellamy, you coming?” A voice drew him out of his thoughts.

Octavia was looking back at him from a few spaces ahead; she was already going in the direction of the ark with Lincoln on her side and Raven in front. Bellamy simply nodded and made his way. The four of them burst through the council room doors and was greeted with all the council members flushed red in the face staring at a blonde girl who was staring back with a relatively indifferent face if it weren’t for the storm brewing in her eyes.

Bellamy and Raven continued to make their way to Clarke; not paying any attention to the councilors’ scowls for their interruption. Clarke saw them approaching at the edge of her vision, she gave a final look to the councilors before facing her friends. Bellamy quickly held Clarke in a bear hug as soon as he reached her. Octavia and Lincoln stood still at the entrance to the room; shocked to see their old friend.

“Good to see you back, Princess.” Clarke returned his hug in hearing her old nickname. “So, are you ready for that drink?” He asked after a while.

“Soon Bel,” Clarke replied easily as she released him. Clarke looked over to Raven and hugged her again before an easy conversation was struck up with the councilors having a hush argument in the background.

Meanwhile, Octavia and Lincoln were having a quick and silent exchange in Trigedasleng the moment Clarke released Bellamy.

“ _Linkon, does her outfit mean what I think it means?_ ”

“ _Yes, there is no mistaking it Okteivia._ ” Lincoln replied as he looked back at his love. “ _Klark is wearing a commander’s armor._ ”

“ _Just to reconfirm my knowledge - a commander’s armor is tailor made, am I correct?_ ”

“ _Yes, my love._ ”

“ _Tailor made for a commander of the Trigedakru only?_ ” Octavia stressed the word ‘only’.

“ _Yes, my love._ ” Lincoln repeated.

The couple looked toward their friend in equal parts wonder and incredulity. Clarke looked over to the both of them over Raven’s shoulder and saw the question in their eyes. Clarke gave them a look saying ‘not now’ before she released the mechanic from her arms. Octavia and Lincoln simply nodded and joined their conversation. It wasn’t even a minute later did the horns start blaring. The Trikru were arriving.

 

* * *

 

Clarke quickly stepped out of the ark and her heart felt lighter seeing the bright blue sky and green forest. ‘How times have changed,’ she thought to herself, her smile growing wider as seconds passed. A horn blared a second time, jarring her back to reality and realized that the Skaikru were walking about haphazardly. The councilors were ahead of her, barking orders and informing their people of what was happening.

“ _Heda Klark,_ ” Clarke turned to the side and faced Lincoln. “ _Is the_ _Commander arriving?_ ”

“ _Yes, Linkon, along with Indra and her personal guards._ ” She heard Bellamy and Raven express their surprise at her speaking Trigedasleng but chose not to respond.

“ _Is it war?_ ”

“ _No, we have come for peace._ ” She looked forward and saw the Commander and her guards slowly approaching the gates - gates which were still closed. Clenching her jaw in annoyance and again, straightening her spine, she stalked forward to the gates. She heard the loud scraping and falling of two pairs of boots on the ground and another two sets of soft padded beats following behind her.

‘Now I understand when Trigedakru said that I was loud,’ the young blonde thought to distract herself as she walked. ‘At least Octavia is silent.’ Clarke soon reached near the gates and stood in line with her mother.

“Open the gates, Chancellor.”

“Clarke, we don’t know if the Commander will attack us or not. You said by claiming land, it was already an act of war, how can we be sure when she has betrayed us once?” Clarke let out a huff before responding.

“As I’ve said for the past hour, the Commander understands that it was an error brought on by miscommunication and wishes to have no more blood spilled between our people.”

“Clarke-” in hearing the Chancellor’s tone of voice, Clarke decided that there had been enough of talking and the Commander was coming closer by the second. The Skaikru couldn’t afford another mistake by accidently disrespecting the Commander so she took a step forward and fixed a steely gaze over the guard manning the gate’s lock.

“Open the gate now.” The guard let out a strangled whimper after hearing her order but made no move. This time Clarke all but growled her words again. Unfortunately in her irritation, she said it in her second language.

“ _OPEN THE GATE NOW OR DIE OVER A MISUNDERSTANDING!_ ”

A flash of confusion crossed over his eyes before it rolled behind his eyelids. Lincoln had knocked him out and was carrying him to the side before opening the gate; she noted that Octavia had also knocked out the other guard stationed opposite him. She gave the couple her thanks and walked pass the gate, just as the Commander was about to dismount her horse. The Commander looked regal and menacing with her tear-streaked war paint but Clarke observed a small curve on her lips and a humorous glint in her eyes. She reached the Commander shortly before her feet reached the ground.

“ _Commander Leksa, you seem to be having a good mood this morning._ ” Clarke teasingly said with a grin on her face, forgetting about her previous annoyance.

“ _Yes, it makes me very happy to hear you speak in my language when you are crossed._ ”

Clarke took several moments to process that information which allowed the Commander to move closer. Lexa was a step away from Clarke when realization shone in her eyes and she let out a sigh in resignation.

“ _Was I that loud?_ ” Clarke asked timidly. Lexa chuckled and quickly closed the distance between them; her right hand reaching up to stroke the beautiful blonde’s cheek before tilting her chin up to place a warm yet chaste kiss on her lips. This time the blonde sighed in contentment and opened her blue eyes to see her love’s forest green, which had an unmistakable mischievous glint.

“ _No louder than what the warriors’ heard from our tent last night, houmon._ ” Lexa whispered but loud enough for the keen ears of their warriors to hear (Lincoln and Octavia as well).

The warriors behind Lexa first snickered which then grew into boisterous laughter as they saw the pale skin cheeks of their Commander’s houmon flush red furiously. Indra’s face was set in a constant scowl but you could hear that there was no bite behind her orders when she barked at her warriors to restrain themselves. Lincoln and Octavia slowly smiled; their response coming late due to the unexpected display of affection from the Commander. The Skaikru behind the gates were simply shocked to see that the fearsome Commander and her warriors were even able to smile at all, let alone laugh or even engage themselves in acts of love.

Clarke crossed her arms and pouted in mock anger at her wife; Lexa naturally responded by placating her with kisses on the blonde’s glowing cheeks until she uncrossed her arms so the brunette could lace their fingers together. Noticing that the warriors were still laughing, Clarke rashly let her irritation control her and faced the merry yet bantering warriors.

“SHOF OP!!!” Clarke shouted at them. The yell had the opposite effect and made them laugh louder. Clarke couldn’t help herself and bit her lip to fight the upward curving of her lip. She looked again to her wife who was also enjoying the light-hearted moment and decided to give the brunette her puppy-eyes look.

“ _Please, Leksa._ ” Lexa chuckled silently again and gave her wife a quick peck on the blonde’s nose before facing her warriors.

“ _Warriors…_ ” Lexa said, her voice low and commanded their attention. The warriors quickly stopped laughing and stood straighter than before, some were coughing due to accidentally choking on their laughter, but were otherwise silent and eerily deadly again in the eyes of the Skaikru.

“ _Houmon, have your Sky People agreed to the terms set out for the borders?_ ” Lexa asked as she slowly looked to her wife, the Commander’s mask back in place the moment she was fully faced to the blonde.

“No, _Sky People talk too much,_ ” Clarke said and she can see the understanding in the brunette’s eyes. Lexa squeezed her wife’s hands to give her some measure of comfort and nods.

“ _Then let us not waste time, I would rather settle this matter quickly so we may return to our tent before sunset._ ” Clarke smiled at the thought. Clarke had to leave camp early so she could reach Camp Jaha; their previous night together had to be cut short - and Clarke had some serious needs to be met on the double.

“ _Commander, Sky Commander,_ ” Indra called their attention. “ _My men can set up the tent at TonDC._ ”

Lexa wanted nothing more but to have a good reason to leave Camp Jaha early but from the looks that Abby of the Sky People were giving her and from several others, it would seem that the talks may end up very well into the night… or even stretched to a couple of days. Then a thought entered her mind and she found it to be brilliant.

“ _Indra, set it north up on the hill within sight of Camp Jaha so we may easily be available for any talks with the Sky People and for my houmon to reconnect with her friends._ ” Indra nodded and gave the orders.

Clarke, touched by Lexa’s thoughtfulness and commitment to making amends, leaned forward and placed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

“Mochof, houmon,” Clarke grinned at the deadly yet stunning Commander in front of her.

“Anytime, munchkin,” Lexa replied with an uncharacteristic wink and pulled her wife toward the gate of Camp Jaha and the waiting Sky People. Clarke’s jaw dropped upon hearing the pet name and can only shake her head in disbelief and astonishment at how quick the brunette is learning Sky People culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda my first fanfic and I was quite surprised at the length of it too! Not entirely sure where the story's direction will go, I'm just rolling with it for now. I'm also not entirely sure about the ratings tag but I think Mature is a good place to start and I'll adjust it as time goes.
> 
> Happy reading! and sorry for any grammatical mistakes :(


	2. Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there's no confusion:  
> Any text in italics are all in Trigadesleng (I can't seem wrap my head around it like the awesome people out there who can)  
> "..." are for spoken words  
> '...' are for thoughts

Octavia was dragging the body of a guard she knocked down to lean on the fence post when she heard Clarke thank her as she stepped through the now open gate. ‘Still confident as hell,’ Octavia observed.

“Lincoln! Octavia! You should not have done that!” A council member bellowed from behind her. She recognised him as the coward named Alan. He was only on the council because he had intimate knowledge on botany, though the 44 knew that Monty was much better than he was. “You had no right to-“

“We had every right!” Lincoln snarled back at him. Octavia moved to stand behind him, proud that her partner had spoken up. “I have tried to teach you my people’s culture but your cup was already full of your own idiocy to understand!” Octavia placed her hand on his shoulder when she saw the muscles of his neck straining. The both of them had taken much nonsense from the coward and they were reaching their limits.

“Since the reason the Commander is here is due to a misunderstanding then let me explain what would have happened if we did not act,” Octavia stated looking straight to Abby; she nodded for the young Blake to continue. “It would have been a considered an insult to the Commander if the gates remained closed especially since her guards are carrying a banner symbolizing peace.”

The young warrior pointed to said banner and observed that the Commander had just dismounted and Clarke was petting the horse’s muzzle as she spoke to the Commander. ‘Was Clarke teasing the Commander?’ Octavia narrowed her eyes to try and see through the Commander’s mask from a distance. ‘Holy shit, is the Commander actually smirking?’

“The men we knocked down would have been held accountable for the disrespect and punished by hanging from their wrists for three days from a pole,” Lincoln finished. The astonished and fearful looks from the new council members made Lincoln sick to see the Sky People being led by the weak and turned around to see how Clarke was doing - which was very well in fact. Lincoln turned around just as the Commander was leaning in to kiss Clarke.

The Skaikru camp was deathly silent for once to the point that the warrior couple heard the Commander’s next words. Octavia turned around to face Lincoln and mouthed ‘houmon?’. Lincoln only nodded in acknowledgement as they heard the Trikru warriors’ growing laughter. The laughter was infectious and soon the couple could not help but smile at seeing their friend’s happiness and extremely flushed face.

“ _Again, to reconfirm my knowledge - ‘houmon’ can only be used for women who are yours?_ ” Octavia asked.

“ _Close, only for the women who are already bonded to you,_ ” Lincoln clarified. Octavia’s head snapped round to look at her partner’s expression, seeking evidence of a prank. Lincoln has been made known of the act of pranking two months back and has become quite skilled at it. Seeing none but honest truth in his eyes, the warrior girl looked back at her friend who was now pouting.

‘Clarke Griffin, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do,’ she mused. ‘Wearing a commander’s armor, tent sounds, marriage and being a wife… to Commander Lexa! Of all the people you could get hitched to...’ It’s not that Octavia could disapprove, Clarke was clearly happy; she just couldn’t see how it could’ve happened in the first place considering what happened at TonDC and the Mountain.

Abby, Marcus, Bellamy and Raven sidled up next to the warrior couple and closely viewed the next spectacle that left nearly all of their jaws wide open; the Commander was pulling Clarke close to her by the waist and peppering light kisses on the blonde’s cheeks without a care in the world. The Trigeda warriors simply continued to laugh and let loose some hoots and low whistles in seeing their affectionate leaders. Raven was the first to break free of the shock.

“What the hell is happening here? O, explain please?” Raven poked the warrior girl to gain her attention as she and her partner were trying to hide their smiling faces. “Wait, why are you guys blushing too?”

The warrior couple overheard the Trikru warriors talking and listing items between their loud fits of laughter; about the sounds of objects breaking in the commander’s tent the night before and how the exemplary sexual prowess of both women were proven by the number of items that had to be either thrown away or sent for repair when breaking camp that morning (and of other reasons that should not be named for propriety’s sake).

“Raven,” Octavia started. “Do you really need an explanation after seein-”

“SHOF OP!!!” Octavia jumped in shock from Clarke’s yell. The Trikru warriors’ laughter seemed to grow louder instead of quieting down. She felt Lincoln trace small circles on her back to calm her down and noticed that this time Abby was looking at her as well.

“What?” she asked. “I don’t know a thing of what’s happening there.” She tried to answer convincingly. ‘Well, I can’t tell Abby that Clarke’s already married!’ Octavia reasoned in her head.

The group noticed the Triku warriors suddenly becoming sombre; the change was so sudden that Octavia missed the cause for the transformation. Looking back at Clarke, it seemed that she looked relieved but both she and the Commander had their stoic masks back on. ‘How do they do that so quickly?’ Octavia thought.

“Can you at least tell us what they’re talking about now?” This time Bellamy was the one asking in whispers.

“Well, Clarke just said that Sky People talk too much,” Lincoln replied just as quietly, earning a soft elbow from Octavia.

“Wow… I feel insulted,” Raven remarked sarcastically. “Hey Kane, do we have punishments for someone slandering their own people?”

“It is the truth,” Lincoln muttered under his breath which led to Octavia circling her arms around his waist to comfort him.

“Can you not do that in front of me, O?”

“It’s been a year, Bel. Get used to it!”

“Hush! What are they discussing about now?” Marcus asked hastily.

“They were discussing about tent arrangements and how much it would be easier for Clarke to speak to us if their tent was on the northe-” Octavia was again distracted by what happened in front of her. ‘Are they really fine being that openly caring? Wait… did I just hear ‘munchkin’? AND A WINK?!’

 

* * *

 

Lexa walked forward with Clarke on her left, fingers still interlaced, she saw that a group of recognizable faces were just behind the gate. She wondered where the new council members were; her scouts informed her months back that a new council was appointed in absence of her houmon’s leadership.

“ _Leksa, I wasn’t able to inform my mother earlier of her gaining another daughter,_ ” Clarke whispered beside her. In hearing this, Lexa slowed her pace as she remembered a Sky People saying.

“ _I do not know sky custom well enough but should we quickly find a chair for your mother to sit on?_ ” Clarke tilted her head slightly in question; Lexa let a small grin grow when she saw the charming movement. “ _So that she does not fall in shock from this news, is that not what happens to mothers when their only child gets married?_ ”

Clarke made a lot of effort to not roll her eyes but a giggle did escape. “ _My mother does not have a frail constitution, Leksa! We need to find different books to change these impressions you have of my people._ ”

“ _Those books do not belong to me,_ Clarke _._ ” Lexa raised a pointed brow and Clarke let her have that one; she loved reading the young adult novels she found in her travels with the brunette. She belatedly realised that there were a lot of fainting mothers in those books. “ _Is it at least proper etiquette to inform her in a public setting?_ ”

“ _No, this would be best told in private,_ ” Clarke had some doubts and she didn’t want to prove the brunette correct. “ _I think she can surmise on her own that we are together for now, we will let her know for sure once we can get a moment alone._ ” Lexa slightly dipped her head in response.

The leaders reached the group of sky people behind the gate and Lexa noted the questioning look Lincoln was giving Octavia as she explained to him about mothers and chairs. She released Clarke’s hand and took a step forward towards the chancellor as she raised her chin.

“Good morning, Chancellor,” the woman’s eyes widened in response to the non-grounder phrase and responded in the same way. “I would like to continue the discussing the border issue with you and your council; I assure you that none of my people would like to go to war.”

Abby simply nodded. “Thank you, Commander. Your guards will have to disarm themselves before they enter the camp.” Clarke turned around and gave the order while Lexa continued to speak.

“My tent will be placed north of Camp Jaha should there be any other issues arising from our discussion,” the Commander gestured to the area that was a short two minute walk up the hill. She let her gaze wander around the camp then and observed three other people standing in line behind the first group; all wearing the same pin that Marcus Kane was wearing. They all looked terrified. ‘ _Not very good leaders for war,_ ’ Lexa concluded.

“ _Commander, the required men are unarmed,_ ” Clarke declared silently by the Lexa’s side, the brunette didn’t hear her coming close.“ _Three will return to the tree line to meet the others from our camp before moving to the hill. Two will wait just inside the gate, four by the ark entrance while Ryder and Indra will join us inside._ ” Lexa kept facing forward with her mask on but she was inwardly glowing with joy and pride; her houmon has greatly improved on matters of security (intimidation) and stealth.

Lexa directed her eyes to the Chancellor again. “Shall we meet the other council members and continue our discussion Chancellor?” Abby was about to say a few more words but was silenced by the solid expressions from both the Commander and her daughter; they clearly wanted to get the matter settled quickly.

“Of course, Commander. Please follow me.” Abby felt a sense of déjà vu as she walked back towards the ark; she issued more orders with regards to the grounders and gave a pointed look towards the other council members to follow.

‘This is going to be a long day,’ Abby reflected. The borders, the land expansions, the Commander - Abby observed that her daughter looked exuberant when she was in the Commander’s presence and the fondness they had when they looked at each other, the kissing, the hand-holding and then the quick change displayed again by the blonde to a cold and daunting being. With numerous concerns ahead of her, Abby felt the beginnings of a headache start and let out a deep breath she was holding just before entering the ark. ‘Borders first, Clarke… and the Commander later,’ Abby repeated the words over and over as a mental mantra.

 

* * *

 

The meeting had gone for several hours now, the sun had reached its peak and the 44 were getting restless. Bellamy and Raven had tried to enter the council room again but were obstructed by both the Skaikru and Trikru guards. Octavia and Lincoln left the camp earlier to hunt for more game after receiving some words from Clarke and returned little over two hours ago to set up the fire pit for their freshly skinned and gutted kills in the secluded 44 area of the camp. The four of them were studiously ignoring the questioning looks from everyone as they were cooking the fresh meat. Monty was the first to speak up to the tense group surrounding the pit.

“So guys, what’s with the extra food?” Monty tried to ask with an air of indifference. “I think the deer and panther earlier was enough to fill up the smoke room.

“I dunno! Ask those two!” Raven finally snapped and pointed to the warrior couple. “Apparently it’s not something that they can share.”

“The meat was requested to be hunted and cooked by Clarke,” Lincoln replied gruffly.

“Oh, now warrior boy says something!”

“Shof op, Raven,” Octavia spoke up. “You guys didn’t ask about why we had to get the extra food.”

“O, Raven…” Bellamy started as he raised his hand to calm down both the women; it would do no good if they were to argue now. He moved to help Lincoln rotate the boar on the roasting stand and continued after the ladies had visibly calmed down. “We’ve been learning Trigedasleng as best as we can for a year now but clearly we’re lacking. Can you at least explain what might be happening between Clarke and the Commander?”

“Oh and I noticed that Clarke’s outfit was somewhat similar to the Commander’s,” Monty added in haste. “No red hanging cloak but a blue sash from the opposite shoulder going diagonally down and looping behind…” Monty slowly discontinued talking after seeing his friends stare at him. “What? I noticed and kept note.”

“Right,” Raven drawled. “So let’s start with that then; any significance to the dress?”

“It is battle armor that has been tailored for Clarke,” Lincoln replied. Raven sighed at his short answer but continued stoking the fire where the root vegetables were cooking. They were all silent again; Octavia was tending to the strips of deer meat over a smaller fire pit while Monty tasted the beginnings of a stew they were cooking over another.

“What about Clarke’s braids?” Monroe piped up. They group looked to her as she sat down on a log near the fire pits. She shrugged her shoulders and started to peel some of the vegetables that were in a basket meant for the stew.

“The pattern doesn’t have much significance other than being functional but she’s using painted leather to tie it together - meaning she hunted and skinned a beast before tanning the leather herself.” Octavia explained. They all nodded at the new information. Clarke can hunt and she knows how to tan leather.

“What about how silent she moves? That was creepy,” Miller added on as he joined the group; releasing some washed wild onions from his arms into the basket near Monroe.

“She might have learnt how to move silently when she was on her own in the woods or was trained in stealth when she met the Trikru eventually,” Lincoln replied as he slathered on some paste made from berries, wild beets and ginger onto the deer strips in front of Octavia. So, Clarke was taught or might be a natural in stealth. The young delinquents continued this way for a while, each coming round to the fire pits and asking questions of their leader while helping around for the cooking.

The group concluded several things: Clarke may know how to throw knives considering she had empty sheaths around both her forearms. No, Clarke did not have war paint on when she entered the camp; some of them weren’t present when their leader returned. Clarke can speak Trigedasleng fluently; none of the funny lilts that Bellamy, Harper and about a quarter of the delinquents had. No, Octavia and Lincoln cannot explain why Clarke was with the Commander; this earned exasperated groans from the circle of delinquents that were now settled near the fire pits. Clarke was in the wild for about two months; Raven learnt of that information in the ark and shared it just as Wick joined the group. None of them noticed that Clarke was leaning her shoulder on a tent post, a couple of paces away hidden under the shadow of a tarp, listening to them asking things about her.

Clarke didn’t realize that a tear was trailing down her cheek until a soft yet callused thumb was wiping it away and gentle, familiar arms slowly encircled her waist. She leaned back slightly into the warmth and felt the smooth press of supple lips on her temple. She breathed in her wife’s scent of light woodsy smoke mixed with the damp forest and tinged with a bit of leather; the tension that was unknowingly built up in the blonde’s spine slowly eased as she took continuous deep breaths of the dreamy scent. The couple said nothing as they listened to the delinquents’ light bantering; Lexa was content to simply have Clarke in her arms and give silent support.

“ _Now that I’m here…_ ” Clarke spoke softly. Lexa tightened her embrace and lowered her chin to the blonde’s shoulder to let her know that she was listening, Clarke wrapped her arms over the brunette’s as she took another deep breath. “ _I don’t know where to start. They’re all safe. They’re all alive._ ” Lexa weaved their fingers together.

“ _What do I say to them?_ ” Lexa thought about what to say but did not know an appropriate response and settled on just giving her houmon a light peck on her exposed neck. Clarke hummed to the kind touch and smiled. “ _You can’t just distract me with your lips all the time, houmon._ ” The blonde teased and Lexa playfully nipped at the same spot; the brunette earned a throaty chuckle.

“ _Houmon?_ ” Lexa whispered after a while and she lifted her head as Clarke looked into her sincere eyes. “ _We can rest at the tent first if you are not ready._ ” Clarke contemplated the offer but shook her head soon afterwards.

“ _I’m ready, it’s just been so long. I didn’t realize how much I missed them until now,_ ” Clarke remarked regrettably. The brunette bowed her head to the blonde’s forehead as they turn a little bit to face each other.

Lexa kept one arm on Clarke’s waist while another raised the other’s hand to tenderly caress her knuckles with pliant lips before leaning forward to capture the blonde beauty’s mouth. Clarke returned the gentle kiss before slowly withdrawing but keeping their foreheads connected; enjoying the moment of calm and loving understanding that could only be shared with Lexa. The blonde opened her eyes to see that her wife’s were still closed and took the chance to admire the paint covered face.

“ _You are destroying the moment,_ Clarke,” Lexa whispered, eyes still closed.

“ _How is my admiration of your beauty destroying our moment?_ ” Lexa grinned but kept her eyes closed.

“ _You are imagining new and absurd kohl designs to cover my beautiful face._ ” Clarke couldn’t help snickering when she remembered the last kohl design she painted on her wife’s face. Lexa opened her eyes and savored the cheerfulness she drew out of the blonde. The brunette reached out to wipe the paint that was smudged along the blonde’s jaw line as she continued talking.

“ _Houmon, you are strong where I am weak. Whatever you say or don’t say to them, I am certain that it is more important for you to be in their presence and theirs in yours. You kept their trust, maintained your loyalty and saved them all even at the cost of your own life and peace of mind. You are their leader but more importantly - you are their friend._ ”

Clarke listened to the wisdom of her wife’s words and let them wash away her worries. She took a deep, steadying breath as she gradually left the warm embrace. “ _Will you wait for me at our tent?_ ” The blonde asked when she was left with only Lexa’s hand in her own.

“ _I will always wait for you, now go and enjoy the company of your friends,_ ” Lexa declared as she squeezed her houmon’s hands before letting go. Clarke spun around to face her friends and was about to step forward when Lexa decided to boost her houmon’s confidence some more. “Go get ‘em, tiger!” Lexa said jovially as she slapped Clarke’s butt and made a quick retreat to the shadows while laughing.

Clarke gasped at the action and made to face Lexa again when she heard her name called from the fire pit. The delinquents were looking at her and Clarke hesitantly smiled in their direction. They were all moving to stand for her as the blonde took another breath to stop the blush that was blossoming from Lexa’s actions; she continued her forward steps before they could move far from the fire.

‘Of all the… I need to stop teaching her these things!’ Clarke thought. The blonde eventually chuckled at her wife’s antics and let a genuine smile grow wider the closer she got to the group of delinquents - her friends, her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading as well as those kind enough to leave some words - you're amazing!


	3. Heda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Clexa interactions in this chapter... :'( Happy reading! and sorry for any grammatical mistakes

Abby was still mulling over the meeting with the grounder commander when she exited the metallic structure of the fallen ark. The grounder guards were no longer posted at the Ark entrance but now stood next to their horses near the gate, Indra nowhere to be seen. The discussions went easier than she originally thought it would; the Commander was surprisingly amicable during the meeting and the Chancellor couldn’t help but feel that it was due to her daughter’s influence.

“Abby, a moment please,” the chancellor turned around to see Marcus exiting the ark as well. “Safe to say that there’s not going to be another war.” Abby nodded; her thoughts still elsewhere. Marcus noticed that Abby was distracted and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. “Everything went well, Abby. The lands have been established and we’re signing an agreement at dusk tomorrow bar any other matters brought to light.”

“It just seemed bizarre, Marcus,” Abby finally replied and signaled for Marcus to follow her to the medical tent. “The Commander was much more open than I last remembered; she proposed terms that are quite civil given our past and even asked about our well-being during our first year on the ground. When has there ever been a favorable outcome with grounders or polite conversation for that matter?”

Marcus continued to reason with Abby; how peace with the grounders was always important and what they achieved that morning was a small but important step towards improving their lives. The Chancellor was still skeptical in her responses when she saw the strong form of Commander Lexa striding through the camp from the direction of the 44 area not far ahead. The Commander caught Abby’s gaze and greeted her with a nod while continuing her stride. Abby thought of her observations earlier on and made a quick decision before she could lose her chance.

“Commander!” Abby called; surprising Marcus. Lexa stopped walking and faced the Chancellor, raising an eyebrow in question. Abby cleared her throat before asking; doing her best to sound strong. “May we speak in private?”

Lexa considered the offer for a short time before nodding again. Abby turned to Marcus to reassure him that she knew what she was doing and returned her attention to the young brunette who was now standing closer than the Chancellor expected her to be. Indra and another guard stood behind the young commander, Abby didn’t notice their presence before.

“They are here to guard us and ensure our privacy,” Lexa said, answering Abby’s questioning looks. There was a lull between the two women before the young commander spoke again. “Where shall we speak, Chancellor?”

Abby motioned towards the medical tent and Lexa obligingly followed. There was a space in the tent where some privacy can be given; it was the makeshift surgery theatre. ‘Better to be in a place where I feel most control,’ Abby mused as she led the young brunette into the area. The older woman overheard orders being issued in Trigedasleng and soon found herself alone with the brunette.

“So…,” Abby started as she fiddled with a scissor. Lexa remained stoic, her mask still on. “Thank you once again Commander for your understanding on the lands.” Lexa nodded again. “Your offer for support in building the winter shelter is also appreciated.” Abby rambled on and Lexa sensed that the older woman was delaying the inevitable. Lexa, not wanting to waste any time, interjected.

“Abigail, if I may call you that?” Abby was surprised that the young woman knew of her first name but quickly credited her daughter for that; the Chancellor nodded eventually. “I could give you the answers to the questions you’re not asking but Clarke wishes to be present for this… conversation.”

The older woman released a strangled breath and nodded her head in understanding as she tried to make sense of her own thoughts. Ultimately, Abby decided on a single question.

“Did she forgive herself?” Abby asked quietly and she saw a glint of emotion in the brunette’s eyes; she interpreted it as sadness.

“No, she hasn’t and she never will,” Lexa replied just as quietly, her voice not exuding any strength that was characteristic of her mask. “But she has, to some extent, learnt to live with the decisions she made. As we all must, Abigail.”

In hearing the last part of Lexa’s admission, Abby’s suppressed anger lashed out. All she could think about was how the person in front of her betrayed her people, her daughter and abandoned them all to a hopeless doom. An image of her daughter floated through her mind; crying because of the blood on her hands and eyes broken with guilt.

“Are you speaking about your own decision that eventually led my daughter to kill innocent lives?” Abby huffily countered. Lexa’s eyes shone with emotion; Abby saw anger and something else. The older woman thought she heard the Commander’s teeth grinding together. She felt momentarily smug in drawing out some reaction from the usually indifferent brunette but anger was still running through her veins.

The Commander breathed in steadily through her nose and calmed herself enough for the mask to slip back on. Lexa knew and understood the reasons behind the older woman’s, her houmon’s mother’s, wrath but she couldn’t let Abby forget who her daughter was, that sacrifices were made that night. ‘ _From the both of us_.’

Lexa held her chin up higher and loomed forward; a salvaged surgical bed the only object coming between them. Abby’s fury soon became laced with trepidation; the Commander was still an intimidating force with her war paint and armor on.

“A leader’s duty is to their people, Chancellor.” Lexa’s spoke slowly, her voice was low with hidden power. Abby felt shivers of panic go down her spine; she did her best to not to show it. “The decision to save my people was my own, just as it was Clarke’s own in the Mountain. In war, nothing is more important than the lives of your own people - no matter the cost.”

Seeing the anxiety she caused on the older woman’s face, Lexa saw that the conversation could no longer continue. She took a deliberate step backwards and dipped her head slowly before immediately turning to stalk out of the medical tent; the young brunette didn’t want to frighten the older woman any further or cause more words to be exchanged.

 

* * *

 

“O, you took off more meat than skin!” Clarke exclaimed while slapping the warrior’s arm good-naturedly. Raven was adjusting the straps on her leg when she heard the blonde exaggerate how terrible Octavia is at skinning rabbits and complimented Lincoln’s cooking. The gears in her mind started turning, she could feel that there was something not right with how the blonde was talking to the warrior couple since she stepped into the camp circle.

Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia frequently went to the forest to hunt game and help support the Arker’s food demand but the mechanic recollected that it was only in the beginning where Octavia was unskilled in skinning beasts. The young Blake was an expert at it now, many of the furs in Camp Jaha were from her own efforts. Raven was still in contemplation when Clarke stood and moved to the roasted boar, Wick joining her to help get some food for the mechanic.

Suddenly, the gears in her mind accelerated as everything made sense. Raven stood and jerked on Octavia’s arm, quickly stomping away and leading the other girl to the fence. Octavia could have removed the mechanic’s arm but let herself be dragged away, motioning to Bellamy that they would be fine. Raven Reyes’ eyes burned and she was on a mission, Octavia knew she couldn’t stop her from getting what she wanted.

“You knew!” Raven hissed as soon as she reached her destination and gripped the warrior’s arm tighter; she had suspected that the mechanic would piece things together sooner or later. “The both of you knew where she was and you didn’t tell anyone! You could have at least said that she was alive or-“

“We didn’t!” Octavia hissed back, removing her arm from the death grip. The mechanic was beginning to protest but was cut off. “We didn’t see her again after she left Mt Weather.”

The gears in Raven’s head started whirring as realization struck her. “The graves… We thought Lincoln and you… we saw the both of you…” An image flitted into her mind; of rows and rows of freshly dug soil in front of a metal door and in the cover of the trees was a small campfire, the warrior couple standing close to it; greeting Raven and the Arkers as they arrived to search the mountain.

Octavia could only sigh before explaining. “We were there, Raven. We did bury them - eventually but Clarke was there first. She had already buried Maya and all the children.” Octavia turned around to look at her blonde friend. “I’ve never seen someone so… broken. She just kept digging and crying and…” Octavia shuddered at the memory; of seeing the lifelessness and guilt in Clarke’s eyes. The warrior felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder and turned to look Raven in the eyes.

“We - actually Lincoln - offered to help her. She refused and I was still furious at her about you know... So I left but Lincoln stayed; he managed to convince her.” Octavia shook her head. “I came back that night after I… I was being stupid. So I stayed and helped. Clarke left the morning you guys came, just before the sun came out; we buried the last body the night before. We don’t know where she’s been ever since.”

Raven took it all in and looked past Octavia to Clarke sitting back on the log. The blonde was smiling and laughing at something Bellamy said. The two ladies took in the scene in front of them; how the blonde was happy but there was always a hint of sadness at the end of every laugh, a slight downturn to her lip at every smile - a bittersweet Clarke.

Raven heaved a sigh and muttered, “Clarke’s been through a lot.”

“We all have.”

Silence passed the two of them as they continued looking on. The delinquents were orbiting around Clarke, some stopped to talk or ask a question and the blonde would entertain them only to be replaced by another of the 44; Clarke’s bittersweet smile never falling.

“She smiled differently,” Octavia remarked. “Earlier - when she was with the Commander, it was lighter.” Raven hummed in agreement; Clarke was brighter when she was with the paint streaked grounder. The group in the camp circle started laughing again, this time at something Monroe said.

Miller, who was hovering above a seated Monty, was laughing so hard that he didn’t notice his fork was falling off the plate in his hand. The fork was tipping slowly over the edge but a punchline from Bellamy finally caused Miller’s whole body to shake in glee and the fork dropped. Lincoln saw the fork glint as it descended to Monty’s head, the tines pointing down. He was about to sound a hopeless warning to Monty but a hand quickly shot out and snatched the fork before it could reach its target.

Clarke, seated next to Monty, gave a small smile to possible-fork-victim as she returned the worn utensil to the person standing behind.

“Holy shit!” Octavia uttered in surprise. Raven didn’t see what happened so Octavia relayed the situation. Raven guffawed.

“You’re imagining things, O. A spoon, really?” The young Blake glared back at the mechanic and stomped off back to the camp circle. Raven quickly followed, she knew that Octavia was sharp-sighted but snatching a spoon out of thin air? No one’s that quick.

“Clarke!” The blonde turned to the voice and saw Octavia returning, Raven right behind her. “You weren’t even looking in Monty’s direction!” Clarke raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

“More importantly - did a spoon magically appear to drop on Monty’s head?” Raven interrupted, still grinning. Miller answered that it was a fork and Raven’s jaw dropped. Octavia repeated her previous statement.

“Come on, O. So she snatched a fork, big deal.” Bellamy said offhandedly and regretted it immediately as he saw a glint of challenge behind his sister’s eyes. Whenever his sister looked that way, all of the 44 would be spending their time in their makeshift arena in order to take her down a notch.

Clarke saw the passion in Octavia’s eyes and felt a bit playful - she wanted to add more fuel to the fire. She slowly stood and moved to place her plate of food on her now vacant seat. ‘Indra did say she valued Octavia’s unwavering spirit.’

“I’ve been wondering if you kept up your training, Octavia.” Clarke leisurely stood up straighter and smirked in the young girl’s direction. “Think you can catch me and place a hand here?” Clarke gestured to the dip between her shoulder blades. Octavia playfully scoffed at the question, trying to hide a part of her that wanted to prove Clarke wrong. The delinquents in the camp circle let out oohs and ahhs in seeing Clarke goading Octavia.

“Griffin. You. Me. Now.” Octavia finally relented after more goading and pointed to a small clearing several paces away from the main fire pit; the 44 use it as a training area.

The group of delinquents let out howls of excitement as they saw the two ladies head into their 'arena'. Lincoln and Bellamy had always trained them in hunting and fighting skills and Octavia would join in to spar; so far none of the 44 was able to get an upper hand on either of the three. To the 44, Clarke not only looked different but also carried herself differently - still with the confident gait but with an added power behind it. Her silent steps further solidified the groups’ faith that their leader not only survived the mountain’s horror - she grew stronger.

Octavia’s body buzzed in anticipation and started to remove her leather jacket when she turned around and Lincoln was behind her; arm stretched out to receive her jacket. She gave the man her jacket and tipped on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. Lincoln simply reached down to cradle her cheek, slight worry in his eyes. Octavia gave him a pointed look saying she knew what she was doing and he could only nod in return.

“ _Fight well, my love. Klark seems skilled in speed so get close and tackle her legs._ ” Octavia smiled, thanked him for his advice and kissed his palm before facing Clarke.

The blonde had removed her fingerless gloves, the small steel-blue pauldron on her right shoulder and slung the blue sash over her head, all of the items were being held by Raven. Then Clarke began to unbuckle her overcoat which she slipped down her shoulder and handed to Monty on her other side. She stood wearing a long sleeve tunic hidden under a light, form-fitting leather vest and both her hands were wrapped in cloth bindings.

“Uhh… Clarke?” The blonde turned to Monty. “This weighs a ton!” Clarke chuckled and moved forward in Octavia’s direction. The two walked towards each other and were a step apart when Bellamy stood on their side and explained the rules.

“Ladies, no blood please. O, you’re my sister and Clarke, we just got you back. So not too rough if you can manage.” Both ladies chuckled at the small addition.

“Don’t worry; I’ll keep my palms open - no spilt knuckles or broken noses.” Clarke voiced to the man. Still trying to provoke the warrior in front of her some more; she slyly grinned before speaking. “O, however, will be eating dirt.”

“Sure you don’t want to take off the fancy vest? I can’t replace it with my horrible skills at skinning.” Octavia huffed.

Both ladies took two steps back as Bellamy informed the crowd of the sparring rules, their eyes never leaving each other. “First one to pin the other down is the winner,” Bellamy bellowed as he finished; marking the start of the match.

The two started to circle each other; steps silent and bodies lowering, ready to ambush. They both calmly stalked the other, predators ready to pounce at the slightest hint of weakness. Clarke noted that Octavia moved with a fluid grace but was balancing her weight on her heels.

“You’re standing too high, O. Lower yourself. Stand on your toes.” Octavia released a snarl and Clarke dodged right as the warrior lunged.

Cheers echoed from the audience as Octavia landed and quickly spun her legs, trying to swipe at the blonde’s own. Clarke anticipated the move and jumped backwards. Octavia moved to stand just as Clarke leapt forward, forcing the girl to dodge to the left.

‘She’s fast!’ Octavia observed. Clarke followed and thrust her right arm towards Octavia’s chest, palm open. The young warrior stood and blocked the blow with her forearms, feeling the force jar her body and her heels sliding backwards before digging into the soil. ‘Strong!’

From the edge of her view she could see Clarke swinging her left arm wide towards the warrior’s side, palms still open. Octavia sprung backwards quickly and heard the air hiss due to the blonde’s strike missing their mark. The young warrior noted the Clarke’s composed demeanor as she righted her posture. Except for the predatory looks from steel blue eyes, the blonde wasn’t giving anything away. More cheers came from the audience.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen Octavia step back!” Harper said and whooped when she saw Clarke continue to advance and bombard the young warrior with hits. “Why is Octavia getting slapped? Slap fight?” Monroe asked to Bellamy at her side. Bellamy released a nervous chuckled and informed the girl of his last-minute rule. The delinquent faced forward as she laughed and heard more shouts erupt from the crowd.

Octavia was receiving and evading each blow and low kicks well and mentally tried to match Clarke’s pace so she could get a blow in. The warrior leapt backwards again as she saw an opportunity and lunged a second time to tackle her opponent’s legs but Clarke easily sidestepped the advance. The younger Blake rolled when she landed and hastily stood to face the blonde when she felt her legs being swept underneath. She held her hands out and tried to sway her momentum to roll forward but her left leg was being pulled backwards.

Octavia landed on the ground, face down with Clarke’s weight on her back and a hand on the nape of her neck. Half the crowd was shocked into silence and the other was shouting in amazement at their leader’s move. Other than Lincoln, they had never seen anyone else knock the girl down - Monroe came close once but no one else.

Just as quickly as the young Blake came crashing down, the weight disappeared and her shirt was tugged upwards; pulling her to a standing position. Clarke stood in front of her with a hint of a genuine smile tugging at the edge of her lips and eyes shining with pride.

“ _Indra was right, you certainly do have talent._ ” Clarke raised her right arm to clasp Octavia’s as she spoke; the warrior firmly grasped it in return. The young woman tried to hide her surprise and delight in hearing her previous mentor’s name and praise; she wasn’t able to exchange words with the General when they arrived earlier.

“ _Nothing compared to you, Heda._ ” Octavia responded quietly as she bowed her head. Clarke simply gave a small smile in silent acceptance for both the acknowledgment of her skill and title.

“ _True but the skill came from training and constant practice; nothing your talent can’t catch up to with more guidance and time_.”

“Damn! That was awesome!” The two ladies turned to see Monroe rushing to them, the rest of the delinquents were right behind her. The group surrounded the ladies and most of them were complementing Clarke’s abilities and patting her back or shoulders. Some jokingly punched Octavia which led to her giving them playful headlocks and a promise to kick their asses next time in the arena.

Lincoln pushed through the crowd to give Octavia a hug and helped remove the dirt on one side of her face. His eyes shone with pride after seeing his loved one fight and dipped his head towards Clarke in appreciation and respect. Raven and Monty came over after to hand over her gear, both faces plastered with equal parts surprise, disbelief and amazement. Bellamy soon came into Clarke’s view as she was buckling her overcoat.

“Clarke, we really need to talk and catch up,” the man said heartily. “And maybe you can give some lessons to the rest of us because really - O needs to eat dirt more often.” The group laughed as Octavia tackled her brother down and began wrestling. Clarke chortled at the spectacle

“ _Skai Heda_ ,” a voice called from beyond the crowd as the girl was slinging on her sash. The blonde turned to see Ryder standing just ahead of an awning with a member of the scouts striding away in the open. The imposing figure was motionless but Clarke could sense the anxiety and removed herself from the people surrounding her; they were murmuring about the title the grounder used for their leader.

“ _What is it?_ ”

“ _Scouts have sent word, the pauna tracks we found led to the creature not far from here - heading in this direction with wild movements._ ”

“ _We killed its offspring._ ” Lincoln spoke behind her and gestured to Miller and Monroe. “ _It went down in the clearing south east of here._ ” Clarke deftly secured her pauldron over her right shoulder.

“ _Bring my horse and weapons to the gate. Inform the Commander that I will be in the trees_.” Ryder moved with speed despite his size and another guard loomed from the shadows to replace him. Clarke turned around to the 44 and announced the threat. Bellamy was the first to react, ordering Miller and Monroe back into the tower and others to arm themselves by the fence. Raven took a radio out of her pocket and spoke to inform the recipients before handing the device to Clarke.

“You said something about you being in the trees,” she said by way of explanation and quickly notified the blonde of the respective channels while she pocketed it. “Let us know if it gets past you, I’m going to get some grenades. Be safe.”

Raven gave her a brief hug before leaving. Seeing that the 44 were purposefully moving with Bellamy's direction, Clarke turned to exit the camp. She heard soft footfalls come from behind her to her sides and saw that Octavia and Lincoln were marching alongside of her.

“ _Okteivia, can you move in the trees?_ ” Octavia sounded the affirmative. “ _Have you been taught the tree people's method of trapping pauna?_ ” Another affirmative was voiced from the young warrior girl. “ _Which positions have you trained in?_ ”

The girl gave a quick list and told the blonde of the position she thought she could be most useful in. Clarke asked Lincoln the position he is most skilled at and he answered swiftly. Clarke passed her mother that was just exiting the medical tent; the older woman called out but Clarke quickly waved and motioned to the Trikru warriors arming themselves outside the gate.

Ryder was already standing there with her horse; the saddle bags holding her weapons in it. She reached her horse and patted his muzzle before reaching into the saddle bags, ordering her men to arm the warrior couple with the needed equipment. The sound of distant hoofbeats from the north alerted the blonde of the Commander’s movements.

“Clarke, where are you going?” The blonde heard her mother’s voice close behind and remained silent as she sheathed her throwing knives. “This is insane! The gorilla we saw two weeks ago was an offspring! Its mother will be bigger and more ferocious!”

Clarke checked the ammo clip of her handgun before holstering it on her left thigh. She reached further into the bag to get two more ammo clips and fastened it under her pauldron. She circled round to the other side of her horse to reach for her sheathed sword, its blade the length of Clarke’s elbow to fingertip and secured it on her back.

“Clarke! You are not going! It’s too dangerous!” The blonde finally gazed upon the flushed cheeks of her mother, seeing both anger and worry. Her body moved forward to give a reassuring hug to the older woman. “Please don’t do this, Clarke. Stay behind the fences where it’s safe,” Abby pleaded.

“I can’t do that,” Clarke solemnly said as she released her mother but Abby still clung to her daughter’s arms. “The fence may not hold the pauna back and I will not risk the lives of my people when I can save them.”

Clarke gently pried her mother’s hands off and squeezed them before letting them fall. She turned and nodded to each warrior as she passed to reach her horse and mounted it. The rest of her warriors followed suit, Octavia riding with Ryder and Lincoln with her other guard. The blonde looked to her mother one more time, Abby’s arms were crossed.

“I’ve killed a pauna before, mom,” Clarke said with a lopsided grin, her hands gripping the reins tight in apprehension but still trying to uplift her mother’s spirit. “How else could I gain the favor of the Trikru? Especially since it was for… for… I’ll tell you later.”

She clucked to her horse and cantered off to the direction of the pauna, a scout taking the lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! The final weeks of uni are leaving me scatterbrained. I'll try to reply in the comments section when I can, sorry if I'm not able to :(
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading as well as those kind enough to leave some words, encouragement and advice - you're amazing!


	4. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

Lexa was galloping on her horse among the trees with Indra riding next to her when she heard a signal coming from behind, her houmon has joined the group. She looked to her general who nodded in understanding and pulled on her reins to greet the new arrivals and update them on the situation. The brunette was observing her surroundings, noting locations of hidden alcoves made by her people long ago in the olden trees and their roots as well as entrances to underground passageways - places that might ensure their survival later on.

The scout signaled that they were close to their campsite and the troop began to slow their canter. The Commander heard hoofbeats coming closer to her right and turned to see Clarke approaching, fully armed with a smile plastered on her face. The color of her sash bringing out the blue in her eyes and her beautiful face surrounded by a crown of yellow hair, Lexa’s breath was taken away and the thought of the impending pauna hunt escaped her mind.

“You look beautiful, my angel.” Lexa breathed out and Clarke giggled atop her horse as a slight blush reddened her cheeks.

She loved seeing the fondness that gleamed from her wife’s eyes and the use of that particular pet name; the brunette explained months before that she would only use the name when the blonde would look ‘as if the sun melted into your golden locks to give radiance your beauty and the blue sky disappeared to be hidden in your eyes only for me to see’.

Lexa held her hand out and the blonde urged her steed closer so she could reach it with her left. The brunette softly caressed the back of her houmon’s hand with her thumb and lifted it to place her lips on it in reverence, eyes locked together during the act. Clarke squeezed her wife’s hand as the soft lips lifted and her own hand was returned. They both looked forward then to see the campsite in the distance. The leaders shared one last look of devotion before squaring their shoulders and refocussing their attention back to their surroundings.

Clarke spoke in hushed voices to Lexa of the pauna hunt; of Octavia and Lincoln joining her team in the trees and that Ryder is to join her on the ground instead. The brunette agreed to the arrangement and continued to discuss the hunting pattern as they reach their destination; strengthening their strategy with additional information from the scouts present.

Clarke’s team would lure the pauna from above, using rope to help swing among tree branches, into traps previously set up by the scouts to immobilize its legs then Lexa’s team would make their entrance. The Commander and her warriors would encircle the beast on the ground - slashing and spearing from alternating directions to divert his attention while the blonde’s team would encircle it from the trees to attack the nape of the pauna’s neck when the opportunities would arise.

Another member of the scouts arrived to give the latest location of the pauna as the group checked their equipment. Clarke scrutinized a map revealing the trap placements and gave orders to return when the pauna reaches a certain distance away from the first trap that she planned to use. The leaders discussed the multiple trap routes with their team to cover all contingencies and once all had been done, they waited for a scout to return with news.

Octavia was climbing the trees and tested her weight among its branches, jumping from one to another with ease. Lincoln was seated next to Indra at the campfire; he was running his hand across the length of his rope to check for flaws while the general sharpened her blade - a glint of approval in her eyes as she kept one eye on her former second’s movements.

“ _Okteivia is moving well on the branches_ ,” Lexa remarked as she was helping her houmon adjust the climbing gear she wore. They were seated on a tree branch facing the south of the campsite. Clarke hummed as she tightened the straps on her gloves that she wore specifically for hunting in the trees.

“ _I fought her earlier,_ ” the blonde said and then turned to look to her wife who raised an eyebrow in question. “ _She was quick enough to defend but her balance leaves much to be desired. No unnecessary movements but her eyes give away her intent._ ”

Lexa was nodding when Clarke saw the perfect opening and swooped in to peck her wife on the cheek, surprising the brunette. The couple faced each other as quiet giggles erupted and Lexa conceded her loss in their little game.

“Clarke 3, Lexa 5,” the brunette announced which led to the blonde giving her a look of mock devastation.

“ _The score has not climbed that high!_ It was Clarke 2, Lexa 2!” Clarke protested and Lexa had to remind her of the three other times she surprised her houmon with a kiss in the past week. The blonde adorably grumbled as she acknowledged the acts and helped her wife tighten her arm guards, pulling on the fastenings tighter than usual.

“ _Your mother and I talked before I left Camp Jaha; I frightened her by the end of it_.” Lexa started as she relayed the entire conversation. “ _I’m sorry, houmon. I should have handled it better._ ”

“ _There was nothing wrong in what you said; decisions were made for our people._ ” Clarke shook her head and squeezed her wife’s thigh in comfort.“ _Thank you for waiting for me; I wanted to speak to my mother alone and tell her who I am now;_ in my own words.”

The leaders linked their hands together in understanding, taking comfort in the other’s presence as they looked upon their people in the campsite. Each leader was trying to memorize the faces of their troop, to ingrain the memory of their lives before the terror of their looming hunt.

The scout came after a while and announced the pauna’s location and the teams started moving to their positions as their leaders stood on the branch they were previously sitting on. Hands still linked, they leaned towards each other until their foreheads met and breathed each other in as they kept their eyes closed.

“ _I love you_ ,” the couple said together before they closed the distance and soft lips collided in urgency, wanting to feel the other’s warmth.

“ _Stay safe, houmon. I can’t lose you._ ” Lexa breathed out as their lips parted for air.

“ _And I need your spirit to stay where it is._ ” Clarke replied and moved in for one more fervent kiss before leaving the circle of tenderness they made. Taking in one last look of the other, the leaders nodded and released their hands - Lexa began to climb down while Clarke skipped on tall branches to meet their respective teams.

Clarke greeted her team and went over the plans one last time. She took the radio out of her pocket to contact Bellamy and tell him that their hunt was beginning. Lexa checked the stirrups of her horse when she heard her houmon’s team leaving. She and Indra reviewed their strategies as well before ordering her party to mount their horses and wait for the signal; the brunette fidgeted with the bow string that was slung across her body in anticipation.

At the sound of a distant horn Lexa’s party set off into the forest, the pauna’s furiously returning howl directing them to their battleground - the hunt begins.

 

* * *

 

“Raven!” Bellamy shouted from next to the fence. Raven was carrying a salvaged grenade launcher from Mt Weather that she managed to fix just a moment before and was moving to the guard post when she heard the call. “Clarke said they’re starting their hunt!”

Raven nodded to him and moved faster. “Roe! I’ve got something that goes boom!”

Monroe’s head peered at her from above and disappeared momentarily before reappearing; she was climbing down the ladder and Raven quickly handed of the weapon and the bag of ammunition slung over her shoulder when her feet touched the ground. The shorter girl whistled in appreciation, gave quick thanks and started climbing back up the ladder. The mechanic turned to walk in the Bellamy’s direction.

“I’m surprised you let Octavia go with Clarke,” the mechanic mentioned as she reached him. Bellamy shrugged, still keeping his eyes on the trees.

“You’ve seen her in our arena, Raven. Besides, Lincoln’s been teaching her how to hunt pauna since that fiasco two weeks ago. She can handle herself.” The older Blake said with equal parts pride and worry.

“I’m not worried about O; I’m worried about her being with Clarke,” Raven explained and this time Bellamy gave her his full attention. “Clarke needed time for herself, hell, she deserved it. But one year Bellamy, she was gone for one year and comes back as some super grounder with freakin’ fast reflexes; you honestly can’t not be thinking about how different she is now, and whatever else it is we haven’t seen as yet.”

Bellamy contemplated her words. “She’s still Clarke. Our Clarke, that much I know for sure.” Raven opened her mouth to continue her reasoning but the man wasn’t finished. “I’m not pretending to not see the changes, Raven. I see them. But I also see the person she was before still in there; a true friend who would do anything for us and a leader who cares for her people. One of us.”

“We need answers, Bel. I just… she’s my friend, our friend and when she left… after what happened between us and…”

“I know, Raven. We need to talk and I’m positive Clarke knows this so we’ll just have to wait.” Bellamy tried to reassure his friend and Raven nodded in agreement as she took deep calming breaths. “Anyway, she’s only come back this morning and from how the pace has picked up, I think we’re going to have a lot to do soon.”

Just as Bellamy finished speaking, the sound of a distant horn could be heard. The members of the 44 tensed; their bodies still remembering the warning sounds of the now defunct acid fog.

“Must be the hunt,” Bellamy said and ferocious howling soon followed from the same direction. “Definitely the hunt.”

He and raven nodded at each other before resuming their responsibilities. Bellamy continued to monitor the tree line for any signs of movement and requested updates from the mixture of guards and delinquents at the fence while Raven walked briskly in the direction of her workshop to continue working on more weapons.

 

* * *

 

“ _OKTEIVIA_!” Clarke’s voiced could be heard on top of the tress from across the clearing; the centre of which was the mother pauna with its legs finally impaled in one of the scouts’ traps. The pauna wildly grabbed at whatever she could and flung them towards the hunting party. One such item was a boulder that was quickly heading into the direction of the young Blake.

Octavia quickly jumped to another branch just as the boulder collided into her previous perch, shattering it into pieces. Lexa threw a spear into the pauna to redirect her attention and lunged to her side as soon as she had it. The ground team were doing their best to distract the pauna but one of her legs was quickly becoming free of the trap.

Meanwhile, Octavia made a quick circle up on the trees to stand on a branch next to Clarke. “ _Leg’s becoming loose._ ” The blonde gave no reply and leapt onto another branch, trying to situate herself in the best angle to attack the mother pauna’s nape.

Lexa continued to order her men to attack but she knew they would have to retreat soon and allow her houmon’s team to lure it to another trap. The commander unslung her bow and removed an arrow from the quiver on her waist, she aimed the tip of her arrow to the beast’s eye and let loose. The arrow pierced her target and another howl of pain tremored out from the pauna.

“ _LEKSA!_ ” The brunette looked above to see Clarke signalling for her team to retreat. She complied and quickly gave the order. Clarke’s team set about to attack from above to allow the Commander’s team to remount their horses and wait a distance away.

Lexa was sprinting to her horse when she heard her houmon’s cry from behind but she was too late. A hard object swept under her legs and she fell. She tried to turn around but her left leg was trapped under a tree that was ripped from the earth by the pauna. From the edge of her view, she saw Indra returning but she immediately barked out orders for her men to leave; the log of wood was too large for her men to lift quickly enough to escape.

Laying down on her back, she moved to grab her bow that was just out of her reach; doing her best to not die without fighting back. Gunshots could be heard from behind her followed by the sounds of wood splintering; the pauna was escaping. The commander removed another arrow and used it to hook the bow, it worked and she quickly pulled it into her arms.

The earth was trembling when she finally turned and saw that the pauna was wobbly scampering in her direction; Lexa let loose arrow upon arrow as the beast came closer but it was still advancing. She could hear cries from the trees as the beast raised its arms to crush her from several paces away.

Suddenly the beast stopped its movements, arms raised to the sky and jaws opened to reveal sharp teeth; a perfect statue of the wilderness.

Hearing the blood in her ears and heaving breaths from her mouth, Lexa saw the beast’s form slowly slump forward; its knees reaching the ground first followed by the heavy crash of its large belly. The pauna’s arms fell on either side of the brunette’s body, its hands slackening.

The Commander trailed her eyes upon the dead body of the pauna. Her houmon was crouched above its body with her hands tightly gripped around the hilt of her sword; a sword that was plunged deep into the beast’s spine from the nape of its neck. Clear blue eyes looked back with manic intensity.

Clarke removed the tight grip she had on her sword and leapt off the pauna, her knees nearly buckling upon impact from the ground. Taking deep breaths, the blonde took two shaky steps forward and knelt on the side of the stunned figure of her wife. Her eyes roamed around Lexa’s entire body, still taking deep breaths from the fear laced adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Lexa released her bow to reach Clarke’s arms that hung lifelessly on her sides.

“ _Houmon,_ ” the brunette softly said and let her fingers grip the blonde woman’s wrists. “ _I’m here, I’m alive._ ”

Clarke broke out from her trance and shook the hand on her wrist off before snapping it across Lexa’s cheek. Tears fell from the blonde’s eyes as she flung herself on top of the, once again, stunned commander; strong sobs of relief shaking throughout.

“ _Don’t ever do that again, don’t leave me,_ ” the blonde scolded between sobs. Lexa wrapped her arms around her houmon’s waist and brought her closer so she could rest on her back with the blonde above her. Lexa cooed sweet assurances to Clarke’s ear and rubbed the small of her back to calm her down.

Lexa heard her people’s whispers and Indra’s orders to lift the wood that trapped her leg. Soon the weight was removed and the brunette folded her now free leg as her people began to drag the log of wood away from the horse trail, Clarke was no longer shaking but small sniffles could still be heard.

“ _I believe my prowess has been proven, Commander,_ ” Clarke finally said and Lexa chuckled after remembering the words. Clarke uttered the exact sentence before she went down on one knee to announce her marriage proposal.

The blonde lifted her head to peer at the brunette below her. Lexa’s hands cupped her face; thumbs wiping away the traces of tears before pulling her down for a kiss. The two parted with small smiles on their faces; Clarke pushed herself up to stand and reached down to pull her wife up. “ _I suppose I should hunt for another boar and complete my offering again._ ”

“ _Wedding feasts only happen once,_ Clarke,” Lexa said when she stood and chastely kissed her houmon’s pouting mouth. She tested her weight on her left leg as Clarke placed a hand on her forearm to steady her; the brunette’s leg was sore but not overtly so. Lexa mischievously smirked when she righted herself and leaned over to whisper. “ _But it wouldn’t hurt to have our first night again._ ”

Clarke feigned insult and playfully struck her wife’s arm before circling her arms over the brunette’s shoulder. Lexa’s arm instinctively wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist; like two puzzles perfectly fitting each. “ _I wouldn’t mind that either, Commander._ ”

“ _Heda,_ ” the leaders looked to the voice and saw Lincoln offering a waterskin. The two gratefully accepted and Lexa had Clarke take the first swig before she did. “ _What of the pauna?_ ”

Clarke looked behind to her kill and moved to pull her sword out. “ _Bring it to TonDC, have its hide skinned and made into a blanket, and prepare the meat for a feast tomorrow evening._ ” The blonde heard her wife’s characteristic snicker. “ _The Commander will also announce that her wife has hunted two paunas and she has none._ Clarke 2, Lexa 0.”

Lexa let out barks of laughter at seeing her houmon’s competitiveness. If it were anyone else, she would’ve ordered her men to capture the challenger for a death match the next day but she knew Clarke was only reacting from her usual teasing of the blonde’s fondness for feasts. The brunette remembered the happiness in Clarke’s eyes as she was surrounded by people celebrating life’s joys; how she danced along to the beats of the drums, hand-in-hand with some of Polis’ children.

“Whatever you need,” Lexa managed to let the words escape from her mouth just before she saw a golden opportunity. Clarke was rolling her eyes at her wife’s words and was beginning to wipe down the blood on her blade. Lexa quickly swooped in to kiss her houmon’s cheeks and whispered, “Clarke 3, Lexa 6. Sorry, sweetheart, but I can’t let you beat me at everything.”

Lexa turned away and began walking to her horse. She hailed her party on their fine actions during the hunt, complimented Octavia on her skill and gestured her approval to Indra; she knew her general wanted to rename the young Blake as her second. She gave orders for some of her men to wait for a cart to carry the beast to TonDC and relieved them from guard duties for the rest of the day.

Lexa reached her horse and proceeded to mount it, wincing as she placed weight on her left leg but immediately felt someone support her weight off the ground. The Commander turned to see Clarke fastening her foot on the stirrup and felt a wave of emotion wash over her. The blonde looked up at her wife and shyly smiled at the obviously showing devotion. Lexa reached her arm down and pulled Clarke up to sit behind her.

“Where to milady?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading as well as those kind enough to leave some words, encouragement and advice - you're amazing!


	5. Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

“Bellamy, come in.” Clarke’s cracked voice could be heard from the radio in Bellamy’s pocket.

“Princess, you all right? What about Octavia? We heard gunshots. ” The man had been anxious as it had been nearly twenty minutes since he had heard the shots and no contact from the blonde whatsoever.

“Octavia’s fine, Bel. She’ll be arriving back at camp soon. The pauna’s dead.”

“That’s great news! I’ll broadcast it to everyone else.” Bellamy gave a signal to the tower and the people positioned at the fence to stand down. “Anything else you need, Princess?”

The other side of the radio went silent for a while and all the man could here was static.

“Actually Bellamy, I need to meet with you, Raven, Monty and Jasper as soon as possible - without the council’s knowledge. Think you can manage that?” Bellamy’s eyes widened upon hearing the request and looked around to see if anyone was close.

“I can get the group together but I’m not sure if we can sneak away in broad daylight, Princess. Can you think of a reason?”

“Got it covered. Octavia and Lincoln will be bringing news of a feast tomorrow at TonDC; suggest to the council that you can help in the festivities. Raven should be able to pitch in on that. Lincoln will take care of the rest.”

Bellamy was nodding along to Clarke’s words through the radio. “Clarke, about Jasper… He’s come around to the rest of us but since he wasn’t at the campfire earlier…”

“I know; which is why I need him to come no matter what. I need to speak with all of you. Don’t worry about letting our people know, we’ll explain it to them fully once I can get your input.” Bellamy knew that when she meant our people, it was referring to the original hundred.

“You got it, Princess. We’ll see you soon.”

Bellamy turned on his heels, switched his radio to the camp-wide channel and informed the others of Clarke’s successful hunt. He first made his way to Raven’s workshop; the brunette was hunched over what looks like a schematic of the mountain’s dam. He scanned the workroom for Wick, wanting to make sure that they were alone.

“He’s not here, boss. He’s out climbing a pole.”

“The Chancellor can’t still want to use Philpott dam,” the Blake remarked with his arms crossed. Raven raised her head from the table and gave a non-committal shrug.

“The council won’t stop breathing down my neck unless I look like I’m doing something about it, Abby and Kane’s neutral about it. Besides, the dam’s too far away and the wiring we would need to even use-“

“Okay, Raven. Slow down!” Bellamy said as he raised both his arms up in surrender. “I’m not here to talk about that, Clarke wants to meet us ASAP. I’m heading over to get Monty next and then Jasper; I need your help with him.” Bellamy let Raven in on Clarke’s message.

“About damn time! Jasper’s at our hidden still, Monty should be at the hot house. I’ll get some of the music instruments out, see whether I can get them to work and I’ll meet with you in time to talk to Jasper.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Leks-ahh,_ ” Clarke moaned while Lexa was moving torturously slow along her exposed neck, sliding her tongue and softly sucking at her pulse point; Clarke’s vest, tunic and arm wrappings were messily scattered along the floor leading to their bed with Lexa’s hunting armor. The blonde moved her hand from the brunette’s shoulders up to her hair and tugged her closer. Clarke could feel Lexa grinning against her neck before she sluggishly moved to the other side.

Clarke huffed in frustration and bucked her hips, intending to imbalance her wife so she could flip them over on the bed but Lexa had one of her hands firmly on the blonde’s waist. “Patience is a virtue, Clarke.”

“I don’t think we should be worrying about my virtue right now,” Clarke said as she freed her hand from Lexa’s braids and began to trail it down her still-clothed back to cup her firm ass. The Commander groaned and moved lower to give her attention to Clarke’s collarbone; scraping her teeth and nibbling softly at the bare flesh.

Lexa moved her left arm next to Clarke’s head to shift her weight and slid her right hand that was on the blonde’s waist downwards to cup her warm core. Clarke started to pant as Lexa began to slowly yet determinedly thrust her hips to add more delicious pressure.

“ _I swear Leksa, if you don’t pick up the pace I’m going to-_ ” Clarke began to say but Lexa cut her off with a kiss. The brunette’s hand that cupped the blonde’s core now hooked itself on unbuttoned trousers to roughly tug it down to Clarke’s knees.

Lexa ghosted her deft fingers on Clarke’s exposed thigh, leading it up and closer to the blonde’s needs. Clarke let out a soft whimper as she felt nails scrape on her hip and-

“Heda!”

Lexa lifted her head to see her houmon’s red cheeks and the beginnings of a scowl.

“ _Don’t you dare stop,_ ” Clarke threatened and circled her arms over the brunette’s neck to bring her back to a searing kiss. Lexa groaned into the kiss and instinctively bucked her hips in response which also drew out another moan from the blonde.

Another call from her warriors forced Lexa to reluctantly stop her ministrations; causing Clarke to vehemently curse as she removed her arms from her wife. Lexa gave an apologetic look and lightly kissed her houmon’s forehead.

“ _Later,_ ” the Commander promised and pushed herself off their entwined bodies. Clarke sighed at the loss and began to tug her pants back up. Lexa made her way to their clothes chest and pulled out a light long coat for herself and a sleeveless tunic for her houmon. “ _Do you need help for your arm bindings?_ ”

Clarke shook her head as she received the offered tunic and placed it on the bed. She stood and helped Lexa prepare, sneaking in a peck on her neck and nibbled on the brunette’s jaw, before placing a sloppy kiss on her lips. Lexa smugly chuckled at the affectionate display, repeated her promise and nudged their noses together before turning around to exit the privacy of their room.

Clarke ran her fingers through her blonde locks as she sighed in exasperation before moving to the bedside table to grab a roll of fresh bandages. She was wrapping her right palm when she overheard her friends’ voices come from the other side of the dividing tent flap. Clarke held the bandage roll in her hand, quickly pulled her tunic on, grabbed the discarded vest on the floor and slid her arms into them before half-fastening their clasps.

Clarke heard the dividing flap lifted and turned to see Indra standing in the opening with Octavia close behind her. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the development and the general informed her of Octavia’s acceptance to be her second once again. Indra then moved to take the roll in Clarke’s hand when they heard a gasp escaping from the young Blake’s lips.

“Clarke, your arms…”

Clarke’s arms, though toned, showed bruising along her major joints; the blonde merely nodded her permission to Indra to continue wrapping before returning her attention to Octavia.

“I pushed myself this past year.” The blonde’s simple explanation nearly made Indra scoff but a small huff managed to escape. “I know, Indra. _I’m a fool. I forced my body to do actions that only seasoned warriors could. Even a child knows the limits of their own body_.” The general gave a disapproving look to Clarke for the weak attempt at imitating her.

“ _I did not say you were a fool, Sky Commander. Only that you made foolish decisions which harmed yourself in the end_.” Indra was skillfully wrapping Clarke’s arm and was already up to her bicep when she finished her remarks. “ _Okteivia, continue wrapping the other arm._ ”

Octavia jumped at the order and grabbed another roll of bandages. Clarke informed her which direction to wrap to and only made slight comments on whether it was too tight or loose.

“ _Where is your brace?_ ” Clarke opened her mouth to protest but Indra glared her into submission. The blonde mumbled its location and the general first made sure that her wraps were tied securely before moving.

“Clarke, are you… are you okay?” Octavia murmured as she recalled the memory that happened less than an hour ago. She could never forget the panicked look that was on Clarke’s face when the pauna came loose of its trap which was followed by one of complete bloodlust when the beast began to raise its arms to the Commander.

‘The way Clarke moved was… inhuman. No one should be able to leap that far or cleanly pierce through a spine either,’ Octavia thought and hastily shook her head as if to shake away her disbelief. The young warrior felt a warm hand over her own now shaking hands and looked up to see Clarke giving her a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. Indra’s mentioned before that I can look… insane yet ruthless when someone I care for is about to get hurt.”

Octavia only nodded to the admission and continued wrapping Clarke’s arm. “What happened to you, Clarke?” The younger girl finally whispered; the blonde could only sigh.

“Many things have happened, Octavia. There’s a lot we have to talk about.” Indra chose at that moment to return with the leather brace and helped secure the item onto Clarke.

The brace came in the shape of two whole-arm sleeves that were connected by buckles around the shoulder and back area with a final large clasp at the front to protect against further injury. Clarke fully fastened the clasps of her vest under the brace as the two warriors tightened the many straps found on the length of its sleeves.

“Is Jasper here?” Octavia nodded and Clarke turned again as she heard the dividing flap was lifted. Lexa strode inside and made her way to stand in front of her houmon. Indra and Octavia excused themselves and exited the room.

“ _Do you need me here?_ ” Lexa asked with worry in her eyes. Clarke reached out to run her arms along her wife’s as she shook her head.

“ _Thank you, houmon. I’ll be fine._ ” Lexa nodded and moved forward to embrace Clarke. The blonde melted in her arms and took a long moment to enjoy the security, warmth and understanding given by her wife.

“ _I will head for TonDC to make sure the preparations are underway and return after dusk. Do you need anything?_ ”

“ _Have Naiko give a cooling salve for your ankle; I think it could be strained and ask if he has any warming oil for my bruises. I will also be dining with my mother tonight if she’s available but I should return shortly after you do._ ”

Lexa tightened her embrace before leisurely releasing her houmon. The brunette raised her hand to tuck a stray yellow lock behind Clarke’s ear and leaned forward to brush their lips together. Clarke sighed in happiness and unconsciously moved forward in search of Lexa’s retreating lips. Lexa smirked.

“ _Tonight, my love._ ”

 

* * *

 

Lincoln and Bellamy were animatedly whispering when Octavia exited the Commanders’ private room and began to follow Indra when she turned abruptly and spoke in hushed words.

“ _Stay here and protect the Sky Commander, make sure she doesn’t lose her temper and move too fast or too strong._ ”

“ _Indra, her bruises, did she go through the trials of absolution?_ ”

“ _No but she experienced much worse._ ” Octavia was about to ask for more but the general raised an arm in haste. “ _Klark has made it clear that she wishes to explain herself. No harm comes to her - especially from herself._ ” With those words, Indra turned on her heels and immediately departed.

“Wow, she definitely has a stick up her-”

“Raven! She’s my mentor, don’t even think about it!” Octavia turned round to glare at the mechanic. Raven raised her arms in surrender and gestured with her head to the tent flap leading to where the Commander and Clarke were.

“Give them a moment, will you? Clarke did call us here.”

“Well you’re much more pleasant company since you’re back to being her second.” Octavia took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Sorry, Raven. Long day.” Raven nodded and waved away her apology. The mechanic jumped when she heard the next voice.

“Clarke will be out any moment,” Lexa announced and made eye contact with everyone in the room before nodding to Octavia and walking out of the tent.

“Do all grounders walk that way? All creepy and silent.”

“Mostly Trikru. Some others depending on the terrain.” Everyone jumped in surprise as they heard Clarke’s voice.

Raven moved first and gave Clarke another hug. The blonde laughed when Raven reminded her that she’s not usually a hugger. The others in the tent moved forward except for one. Jasper stayed near the tent’s entrance flap; nervously fiddling his thumbs. He didn’t know how to approach the old friend.

“Jasper.” Clarke’s soft voice shocked him; she was only standing two steps away. “Maya’s grave is the one closest to Mt Weather’s door; enclosed by a ring of stones.”

Jasper gulped, Raven told him earlier on that it was Clarke who buried the girl he loved. He felt his chest constrict in agony but reminded himself to breath. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he inhaled deeply and kept looking at his feet. Once he felt heart begin to slow he looked back up into Clarke’s unwavering gaze; he saw a multitude of emotions in her eyes but clearly saw the same pain that she had in her eyes that fateful day.

Jasper took in one last breath and cleared his voice.

“I can never forgive you for Maya but I can live with knowing that you did it to save all our lives. None of us are innocent anymore.” Jasper echoed the last words Maya had said to him; Clarke bowed her head and shared a moment of silence with him.

“Skai Heda,” a voice called from outside the tent. Clarke gave one last meaningful look to Jasper before granting permission to enter. Servants had brought refreshments and the blonde asked them to place it on the table placed on one side of the tent; Clarke gave her thanks and before kindly dismissing them.

Clarke gestured for the group to take seats and moved to sit at the head of the table; Octavia taking the immediate seat to her left. Clarke’s eyes shone in appreciation in seeing her old friend’s actions and welcomed everyone to enjoy the refreshments.

“So what are we here for, Princess?” Bellamy was the first to break the silence as he reached for a slice of bread and stuffed it into his mouth.

“I am Commander Lexa’s wife and have been named Sky Commander among my people, the Trikru.”

Everyone except for Lincoln and Octavia choked on their food and began coughing. Clarke observed her friends to make sure their lives weren’t in danger before moving to pick a berry from her bowl and popped it into her mouth.

“That’s one way to rip the bandage off,” Raven managed to voice after gulping down half the water in her cup. “You chose to marry the Commander right? You weren’t forced or anything?” Octavia whacked her arm for the questions but Clarke paid no mind to the insinuation.

“I love Lexa. I proposed to her three months ago. We’ve been married for two.” Clarke finished and reached for another berry. She eyed Raven, trying to gauge her reaction but only saw bland acceptance.

“The bruising on your arms?” Octavia silently asked which led to surprised eyes looking over Clarke’s arms.

“I trained too hard for too long. I tried to distract myself from the guilt by giving in to anger and didn’t realize how much I was wearing my own body down. The healers in Polis have tended to me and I’m in much better condition than before.”

A round of unconscious nodding came from her friends as they processed the new information. Clarke sipped some water before continuing.

“After leaving Mt Weather, I wandered aimlessly; finding shelter in the trees or a small cave. Hunted, eat, sleep - the basics. It was just over a month later, or so I was told, that I came to a small village near Polis. I stayed away from the people but close enough to the village so I could hear the sounds of life.” Clarke shrugged and popped another berry into her mouth.

“I slept in the trees and didn’t realize the frost settling. I must’ve fallen because next thing I knew, I was in a hut with Lexa under warm blankets and an extremely sore shoulder to boot. I attacked her when she got close.” Clarke chuckled at the memory and her friends looked at her in disbelief.

“It went on that way for a long time - Lexa would be kind and I would attack her when I got the chance. Eventually she thought that it was a good idea to train me on how to kill her properly; safe to say that I fully paid attention to those lessons. It was a long while afterwards did I finally get my head together and started working to heal myself.”

Clarke paused and looked up to her friends saw them staring wide-eyed at her. The blonde cleared her throat and motioned to the refreshments in front of them; her friends absentmindedly chewed on their food as they tried to wrap their heads around Clarke’s story.

“Okay. So you’re now a super grounder who still needs patching up, you’re married to the Commander, whom you tried to kill when you saw her next; the exact same Commander who abandoned our people for her people - who are also now your people and they call you Sky Commander… out of respect?” Raven summarized and the blonde contemplated her words before slowly dipping her head.

“I asked you here because my new people, the Trikru, do not accept the leadership displayed by the Chancellor and her council. They are also extremely insistent that I resume direct control of my first people, the Skaikru, or risk representative members of the coalition naming all Skaikru as enemies.”

Each person in the tent had their jaws dropped. Clarke lowered the cup in her hand onto the table and grabbed an apple. She polished the fruit on her shirt before biting into the crispy apple.

“But none of the Arkers have done anything to the coalition!” Bellamy began and the others joined in. Clarke heard all of their worries and acknowledged them all.

“By naming the Skaikru as enemies, they would force the Commander’s hand to attack Camp Jaha. We think it’s a ploy for some of the coalition members to easily enter into our lands and start pillaging.”

“Clarke, does this mean you are staging a coup?” Lincoln asked calmly.

“No, Lincoln. I don’t intend to cause more trouble,” Clarke said before addressing the entire table. “I want to know if the surviving hundred and the other Arkers are willing to assimilate into Trikru culture. All I’ve been hearing from the scouts are that the Skaikru have isolated themselves and haven’t even tried to open trade with nearby villages.”

Bellamy slammed his fists on the table. “The Arkers demanded a vote to make a new council not long after you left; luckily Abby and Kane still maintained their positions. It was three votes to two when they decided that we wouldn’t need future contact with the grounders, the Trikru, and make do with the supplies we were able to salvage from Mt Weather. They don’t take too kindly to people who want to explore the woods; we have to ask for ‘permission’.” The older Blake vehemently spat out the last word.

Lincoln continued. “The surviving hundred and very few Skaikru have studied Trigedasleng to the best of their abilities, trained to be warriors with the limited knowledge I could provide and learnt part of the Trikru culture; its history, method of trade, beliefs, celebrations as well as its punishments.”

Raven spoke next. “The council has been persistently asking how to fix and use Philpott dam to power Camp Jaha, most of the power we have now is being used for medical, the electric fence and to power our long distance radio to contact other fallen Ark stations; if they’re still survivors that is. There’s only so much solar panels could provide for other ‘important’ amenities.” The mechanic rolled her eyes when she remembered some of the councilor’s reasons.

Monty piped in at that point and his first words made Lincoln visibly mad. “Alan, one of the councilors, is the one who’s most against Trikru interactions. He had no children or any relations from the surviving hundred so he’s basing all his hate on the fact that all grounders are savages and we are more superior than they are. Sorry.”

Clarke grinded her teeth but waved off Monty’s apology and looked around the table to see if anyone else had input; seeing none, the blonde leaned back on her chair and exhaled loudly.

“So the new councilors have to be replaced.” Clarke stated and murmurs of agreement were heard.

“What about the borders you were discussing earlier today?” Jasper asked from his seat.

“The borders needed to be established to give us time and show that the Skaikru are at least amenable to negotiations.”

A long lapse of silence engulfed them all.

“What do we have to do?” Octavia finally asked. Clarke looked around the table to see all eyes on her.

“First, I’m going to radio my mother for dinner. Second, we’re going to talk about what you’re going to bring for the feast tomorrow and third, convince as many people as you can that the current council isn’t doing anyone any favors and that opening relations with Trikru will benefit all; the feast should be an eye-opener.”

“The other Arkers are scared of change, Clarke. They’re comfortable with what they have,” Bellamy said tiredly.

“I know, Bel. But we’re on the ground now, nothing’s the same. Everyone has had one year to adapt and I will not let them continue to shift back into the old ways. It’s time to move on.”

Clarke suddenly sat straighter and squared her shoulders.

“If all else fails, I’ll take charge. Anyone who doesn't follow will have to fend for themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading as well as those kind enough to leave some words, encouragement and advice - you're amazing! Sorry that I haven't been responding to comments, just finished my dissertation and am now leading into presentations and finals... the life of an undergrad.


	6. Frail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am seriously procrastinating. Presentations freak me out but I suppose its good since I tend to write more when I'm nervous. HAHAHA! XD Happy reading! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

Abby was cleaning her quarters when she heard a soft knock on the wooden pole near the entrance of her tent. She granted permission to enter as she was reorganizing the books on her makeshift bookshelf by author.

“Are you nervous?” Marcus asked next to her tent entrance. Abby nodded and moved to flatten the linen of her bed for the thirtieth time since she received her daughter’s radio message. “Did you prepare anything to eat?”

“The meal’s in plain sight, Marcus,” Abby distractedly said and gestured to the piping hot food on the table at the corner of her tent. She had acquired some perishables from the mess hall’s pantry and cooked what she thought was a decent meal of rabbit and potato stew and some strips of cured deer fresh from the smokehouse to accompany it. The scent could be described as mouth-watering but Abby was too anxious to pay attention.

“Clarke will be here soon, is there anything you need?” Abby asked as she paid her attention to another item in her pristine tent that she deemed unkempt.

“I’m surprised you let the six of them go to Clarke, they are the voices of the surviving hundred and the few Arkers who are against the council’s policies on Trikru.”

“We were both against the majority of the new rules placed by the council but our people needed security and we gave it to them,” Abby replied as she faced Marcus; he crossed his arms and waited for the woman to continue. “As I’ve said before, they should have been on the council - especially Raven and Bellamy - but the people chose otherwise. During the war with Mt Weather, Clarke was our leader - she still is. No one can deny that, no matter how long it’s been. Not even me; she has the mettle for it.”

Marcus uncrossed his arms. “You’re not against Clarke and her friends overthrowing the council’s authority?”

“I am against any needless harm but Clarke wouldn’t do anything to hurt her people,” Abby said calmly. “I don’t know what happened but it’s clear from this morning that the Commander and her people have accepted her as their own.”

“So you’re more nervous about who Clarke is now than what she can do to us all?”

“Aren’t they one and the same?”

Marcus and Abby stared at each other for the longest time. Both shared the same sentiments about the safety of their people but they also know how the Mountain’s affected them all; the people of Mt Weather’s ruthlessness in order to reach the ground and the Commander’s treachery scarred the Arkers.

Voices coming from outside the tent alerted the two to someone’s impending entrance; Raven lifted the tent flap and showed herself in.

“Just a heads up - Clarke’s here, she’s toying with the guitar I fixed and checking out the assortment of other instruments we have. She’ll be here in five.”

The mechanic immediately turned round and left the two. Abby took a deep breath and moved to the table to make sure that the meal she cooked hadn’t turned cold - it had not. Marcus wished her luck and left the tent, leaving the doctor to her anxious mind. It wasn’t long after did she hear another knock on her tent pole, Abby stepped to the tent flap and moved it aside to reveal her daughter holding a bottle.

“Compliments from the Commander,” Clarke said followed by a nervous giggle. Abby reached out to give her daughter quick hug and invited her inside; the blonde took a whiff of the delectable aroma as she offered up the bottle in her hand. “That smells good, mom.”

Abby genuinely smiled and ushered her daughter to the table, she took two cups along the way before settling down next to Clarke. The older woman was about to say something but she noticed how her daughter was looking at the meal she prepared. In all fairness, Clarke had a decent breakfast before dawn that day and had only managed to take small bites of the delinquents’ lunch and some fruits after the hunt. Abby chortled at the starving look and gestured for her daughter to begin eating as she started to uncork the bottle.

Easy conversation was had in between delicious bites of dinner; Abby told her of the bizarre situations that her patients got injured in, the use of pre-nuclear medicinal techniques to compensate for their lack of equipment, the books she was able to salvage from Mt Weather and shared how more Arkers came to find them the months following past winter. Clarke shared her experiences during her time in the wild and in the Capitol; the unique flowers and mutated animals in the forests, the recent harvest festival in Polis and described beautiful Trikru housings in the more populated yet secluded Trikru areas - the blonde sketched her travels in her free time and promised to show them to her mother next time.

“So,” Clarke started as she washed down the rest of her food with wine. “I suppose I should start with: I know about the short talk you had with Lexa earlier around noon.”

Abby finished sipping from her cup and turned to fully face her daughter. “I’m not sorry for what I said to her, Clarke. She did betray us all that day and if she hadn’t-“

“I’m not saying you have to apologize for what you said but there’s no point in wishing for the past to change, mom. It happened.” Abby sighed at her daughter’s words and bowed her head slowly in resignation. “Now, I can talk about what’s happened with me but I was wondering if you wanted to know certain parts first.”

“Everything that you can tell me,” Abby said quickly. A moment passed and the mother and daughter laughed at the vague answer. “I suppose to be more exact - what’s going on between you and the Commander, what do you mean by you’ve killed a pauna before, does the blue sash you’re wearing mean anything and since when do you use swords?”

Clarke smiled nervously, poured some water in her cup and offered some to her mother. The blonde gulped half her cup down before placing it on the table; she reached out to squeeze her mother’s knee and took a deep breath before speaking. Abby saw the clear nervousness in her daughter’s figure and grasped the hand on her knee with her left to provide some measure of comfort.

“Well, mom, I killed a pauna to display and gain recognition of strength and skill. Both are highly valued in the Trikru and with that recognition - I proposed to Lexa. As in a marriage proposal,” Clarke slowly said each word out and Abby’s eyes widened. The blonde saw surprise and shock cross her mother’s face and quickly reached out to remove the cup in her mother’s right hand to place it on the table.

“You and the Commander… you and Lexa… Lexa…” Clarke nodded to her mother’s incoherent sentences which was quickly followed by nervous laughter and stunned silence. The blond released her mother’s knee to grip the hand on top of hers, waiting for words to come.

“So you’re engaged?” Abby’s questioned silently and the Clarke released the breath she was holding; the blonde was expecting anger, rejection or disappointment from her mother.

“No mom, we’re already married. Two months now.” In hearing Clarke’s admission, Abby shot straight out of her seat, the chair toppling over noisily. “Mom?”

Abby’s eyes were frantically blinking as she tried to process that her daughter was married. ‘My baby’s married; married to someone who betrayed her! I missed her wedding! Wait a minute, Clarke’s smart. She’s always been smart so she couldn’t have been forced to marry someone who betrayed her… which means… it’s more. Of course it’s more! They were affectionate this morning, everyone saw that. But what if it’s an act? What if it’s not an act?’

Clarke was starting to get dizzy at her mother’s rapid pacing in the tent when she suddenly stopped with her front facing away. The blonde stood and waited for Abby to turn around. The Chancellor sighed loudly and spun round to see her daughter’s expectant eyes; Abby gulped seeing Clarke’s slightly insecure manner and slowly breathed.

“Clarke, sit down please.” Abby managed to say with an even voice and Clarke complied as she made her way back and righted her chair to sit back on it. The chancellor moved to take both her daughter’s hand and squeezed them lightly. “You were gone for a year and the last time I heard of the Commander was of her betrayal. Now with what I saw this morning, I can safely say that the two of you care for each other. Have you two talked about Mt Weather?”

Clarke nodded. “We have, at length actually. Mt Weather was never about us, mom. It was about our people - for our people. Lexa gave me a place to rest and helped me get through what I’d done - even when I wasn’t so kind to her throughout, she never gave up on me. Lexa’s so much more than just being the Commander, mom.”

“Does she… does she make you happy?” Clarke quickly nodded and smiled at her mother. “As your mother, I’m happy if you’re happy but… this is the Commander, the leader of the grounders, head of the coalition - she’s still all that even if you marry just ‘Lexa’.”

“I know, mom. That’s also where the blue sash comes in; it’s symbolic for me. For the Trikru’s Sky Commander. Skai Heda kom Trikru.”

“They named you their leader? You’re also a leader of the grounders? Of the twelve nations?” Abby asked at an alarming speed and quickly stood again to pace through her tent as her thoughts overwhelmed her.

“Mom, calm down.” Clarke pleaded as she stood to stop her mother and planted a firm grip on both her arms. “I am the Commander’s second, our people answer to her first.”

“And then you if anything happens to her!” Abby nearly screamed her worries out. “Clarke, you belong with us - you know us, you can lead us. Grounders have different traditions! They could torture you for a misunderstanding! They could… they could…”

Clarke released the grip she had and wrapped her arms around the shaking body of her worried mother. Abby tried to take deep calming breaths as her daughter tried to reassure her. ‘What if there’s war? What if she doesn’t come back alive? What if she doesn’t come back at all?’

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Abby whispered to her daughter and lifted her arms to hug her daughter back strongly. The two women stayed like that until Abby felt some tingling in her arms and had to let go. “My arm fell asleep,” Abby sheepishly said and a small smile grew on Clarke’s lips, relieved that her mother’s regained her composure.

“I can’t promise you anything, mom. My place is now by Lexa’s side. As the Trikru have said - I am hers and she is mine. I would do anything for her and her people, just as she would for me and my own.” Abby acknowledged her daughter’s words and tenderly pecked her temple to show her understanding.

“What about your sword?” Clarke stilled at the question and looked at her mother’s surprisingly expressionless eyes. “Since when do you use swords?” Abby reminded her of the question, still maintaining her remarkably good mask of indifference. The blonde didn’t understand why but she suddenly felt a jolt of dread run down her spine.

“Uh.. I started training with swords since last winter.” Abby raised an eyebrow, waiting for more information from her daughter. “Lexa and Indra personally taught me swordplay. My current sword was presented to me as a wedding gift from the General and I have a ceremonial sword from Lexa that’s in my tent to use for… well… ceremonies or rituals.”

Abby dipped her head and turned to step to the head of her bed and withdrew a sheathed dagger from under her pillow. The Chancellor firmly secured the dagger onto her right thigh and grabbed a shock baton that was hanging from the corner.

“Mom, what are you doing?”

“I would like to speak to your wife, my two-month-old daughter-in-law, so we’re on the same page,” Abby steadily said as she hung the baton’s straps on her belt loop and moved back to the dining table to get her jacket.

“Now? Mom, do you have to arm yourself? Can’t you just make dinner again? That would be a much better way to start talking - and we can have delicious food to munch on if there’s awkward silence.” Abby grinned at her daughter’s rambling.

“Thank you for saying that my cooking’s delicious but you did say that the Trikru value a show of strength.” Abby looked in the small mirror next to her tent flap then returned her gaze to her silent daughter. “I remembered something Lincoln mentioned about Trikru marriages; regardless of who proposes the marriage, the daughter’s parents are owed the blood of their future kin within a season of their marriage consummation for any needed reparation of familial honor.”

Clarke blanched at her mother’s knowledge of the custom. She would have been impressed and proud at any other occasion but with the dagger and shock baton on her mother’s figure, Clarke could only worry for her wife’s safety. “What offense are you claiming restitution for?”

Abby grabbed the backpack next to the flap entrance, checked if she had items she needed and slung it over her shoulder. The mother turned to her daughter when she was ready with a half-amused and faux-hurt look. “I wasn’t invited to the wedding. Jus drein, jus daun.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa returned to the tent she shared with Clarke just after dusk with a small pot of cooling salve, several vials of oil and fresh kohl that the people of TonDC gifted during her short visit. She had removed her long coat and was sharpening her dagger as she looked at an unrolled map of the area; one of her men had outlined the new Skaikru borders. Some commotion was heard outside and she heard her guards’ demands of someone to disarm, Lexa tensed for a moment and held the dagger in her hand tighter but she heard the tired voice of her houmon and relaxed.

Clarke entered the tent they shared and Lexa saw the profile of a Skaikru boot before the flap closed behind her, she took in the form of her houmon and saw that she was worried. Clarke crossed the distance between them as Lexa placed the items in her hand on the table to circle her arms on Clarke’s waist when the blonde embraced her earnestly.

“ _My mother’s here_. _She wants to claim blood for not being invited to our wedding,_ ” Clarke whispered as she strengthened her embrace. “ _I’ve tried to talk her out of this; I don’t know what’s going through her mind!_ ”

“ _Houmon, it is her right. I knew what I was doing when I didn’t inform your mother nor asked for her permission,_ ” Lexa said as she drew circles on her houmon’s back. “ _Not that it would have stopped me from marrying you - you’re too irresistible._ ”

Clarke chuckled at her wife’s attempt to comfort her and leaned backwards to gaze at her profile. “ _I don’t want her to hurt you._ ”

“ _She won’t. Though I am surprised she is following our customs._ ”

Clarke quickly explained where her mother learnt the custom from and Lexa found some humor in the fact that Clarke’s mother chose to remember that specific part of her people’s traditions. The brunette shook her head and placed a light kiss on her houmon’s forehead before letting go and voicing her permission to the guards for the doctor to enter.

“Abigail,” Lexa greeted the woman as she entered the tent. “I would like to remind you that our customs do not dictate that the act of drawing blood for this occasion should bring about death.”

Abby took in the strong form of the Commander, no war paint and wearing a sleeveless cotton top that displayed the tribal tattoo on her right bicep. The air she exuded was one of calm confidence as she held her arms behind her back and waited for the doctor to speak.

“Understood, Commander.” Abby tore her gaze away from the tent and saw the set of chairs near a table laden with some food and a map. “Shall we take a seat?”

Abby moved to pull two chairs out, angled them so they faced each other and gestured for Lexa to take the one opposite her. The brunette looked to Clarke once and walked to the offered seat; Abby saw her daughter stand behind the Commander, placing a protective hand on the brunette's shoulder and shot a warning look in her direction. The Chancellor struggled to keep the stoic mask on her face as she felt a tug on the edge of her lips from her daughter’s protectiveness.

‘How do they keep the mask on so well?’ Abby observed as she opened her backpack and pulled out a rubber tourniquet with a smaller medical pouch.

“Your left arm please,” Abby said as she opened the smaller pouch and slid on her medical gloves.

“Mom! That’s what this is all about?” Clarke released the strong grip she had on Lexa’s shoulder and moved to kneel on the side of Lexa’s outstretched left arm. “You could have at least told me what you were planning. Why do you need Lexa’s blood anyway?”

Abby finally chuckled and let the smile grow on her face as she looked to Lexa and motioned to the tourniquet she had in her hand. Lexa nodded and the doctor tied it on and moved to tear open an alcohol swab.

“Lincoln became deathly sick during winter; he contracted glandular fever from Octavia. With all the vaccinations we had up in space, most of us would have been fine but he took a turn for the worst. I administered some medication and gave him all the shots needed after he was well enough. We think Octavia became a carrier after she needed blood transfusion for a wound she received while hunting.”

Clarke sighed and looked to Lexa, the young brunette was observing her mother’s hands as she rubbed the alcohol swab on the crook of her elbow. Clarke placed her hand on Lexa’s thigh and gave her wife a reassuring smile.

“So you intend to claim blood for healing?” Lexa voiced out and her eyes widened slightly when Abby unwrapped an item she now recognized as a syringe.

“Yes, I need a sample of your blood so we can test the antibodies you have and plan a vaccination regimen.” Abby looked at the women in front of her and saw the slightly suspicious look the Commander was giving her. “ _I only want what’s best for my daughter… both my daughters._ ”

Clarke turned to see her mother, surprised at her use of Trigedasleng. Though Abby spoke slowly, the words were clear and displayed no odd lilts. Lexa now regarded the woman in front of her with a bit more respect and took a deep breath as she nodded again to Abby’s gestures at the syringe. Lexa and Clarke shared a smile between the two at Abby’s implied acceptance of their union.

“You’re just going to feel a slight pinch,” Abby said as she inserted the needle into Lexa’s vein, pulled on the plunger and waited for the blood to come pouring out into the barrel. The Commander showed no indication of pain and kept her arm still. The doctor continued speaking but kept her eyes on her hands.

“Now, I understand the responsibilities needed as a leader and sometimes we have no choice but to do what’s best for our people.” The barrel was a quarter-way full and Abby looked up with hard eyes to meet forest green. “But if you ever hurt my daughter again, whether it be as a leader or no, this needle prick is nothing compared to the pain I can give you with a scalpel in my hand.”

Clarke objected to her mother’s threat but neither women paid attention to her. Lexa saw the same murderous glare in Abby’s eyes that she had only seen coming from her houmon in the past; the brunette made note that Clarke’s fire and determination was most definitely inherited from the woman in front of her. Lexa cleared her voice before speaking.

“All I want is for Clarke to be happy. I will strike down those who mean her harm and build walls to protect her. I will listen to her every whim and fulfill them to the best of my abilities. I will support her in her times of need and push her forward when she finds her own self lacking. I would bleed for your daughter, I would die for your daughter, but I would rather fight to live and be with her so that our spirits can be together until our last breath.”

Lexa tore her gaze from the woman in front of her to look at her houmon’s glistening eyes. “All I need is to love your daughter because loving her is not weakness - loving her is all the strength I need in this life.”

Clarke quickly rose from her knees to close the distance between them with a kiss; she poured all the love she had in her body for her wife in the kiss, not knowing how to put words to the vastness of feelings she had in that moment. Lexa lifted her right hand to cup her houmon’s cheek and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Abby, observing the passionate display, quickly removed the now filled syringe from Lexa’s arm and deftly taped a cotton wad to the puncture wound. Lexa and Clarke parted and gazed at each other so lovingly that the smile on Abby was so wide that it could’ve torn her face in two.

The doctor took two moments to enjoy the happiness and then began to pack the blood sample she drew along with the rest of her medical equipment. Clarke and Lexa finally remembered that they weren’t alone in the tent and the blonde murmured her apologies to her mother; Abby chuckled. Clarke untied the rubber tourniquet from Lexa’s arm and lightly massaged the area after handing the item to her mother.

Abby stood from her chair and Lexa followed suit, a slight blush now visible to the older woman as there was no paint to hide it. Clarke led her mother to the tent flap and hugged her.

“Thank you,” Clarke breathed out and Abby embraced her tighter. The blonde released her mother and Lexa stepped forward to offer her arm. Abby chuckled at the formal act but grasped the arm in return. Abby turned to exit the tent and Lexa ordered her warriors outside to escort her back to the gate; this made the Chancellor turn round and give the Commander a pointed look.

“I may not have heard the entire conversation that the two of you were whispering about from earlier today but… _I most certainly do not have a frail constitution!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's been reading as well as those kind enough to leave some words, encouragement and advice - you're amazing! PRESENTATION SOOONNNN!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!


	7. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NSFW. If you're uncomfortable, squint your eyes just a lil bit after the page break. ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry for any grammatical mistakes.

Clarke was facing the bed and trying to untie the many straps she had on her brace, Lexa had left her for a moment to discuss the next day’s plans with a recently returned Indra from TonDC. The blonde’s mind was still on the day’s progress; her arrival at Camp Jaha was much more welcoming than what she expected, the conversation with the council was demanding but not due to her mother’s or Kane’s input, her lunch with the surviving hundred, the conversations she has had since then - all too optimistic.

“ _Do you need help?_ ” Clarke turned to see Lexa standing just by the entryway into their room. The blonde turned as she nodded to the offer and the brunette made her way over; comfortable silence surrounded the couple as Lexa began.

Clarke let her eyes wander as her wife’s deft fingers unknotted each strap carefully. The blonde looked at Lexa’s relaxed features, at the faint scar just above Lexa’s collarbone that was inflicted with Clarke’s hidden knife, at the hint of another scar at the bend of Lexa’s left shoulder caused by Clarke’s own teeth and finally settled down on the small cotton wad at the crook of her left elbow.

“ _My mother can speak Trigedasleng_.” Lexa smiled at the statement and Clarke gently removed the bloodied gauze.

“ _She is an intelligent woman._ ”

“ _She’s been surprisingly accepting - they’re all too accepting_.”

The commander raised her eyes to see her houmon’s expression and saw traces of doubt. Lexa had finished with the brace’s left sleeve and moved to start working on the right before she spoke.

“ _Is that your observation or your opinion?_ ”

Clarke let out a long sigh at her wife’s question and Lexa stopped her hands in favor of encircling the blonde with a hug. Clarke chuckled and turned her body so she could bury her face in the crook of her wife’s neck.

“ _You’re getting better at this_.”

“Rule number three: when in doubt, always provide comfort with a hug. Hug’s cure everything _,_ ” the brunette said as she kissed Clarke’s yellow mane and felt her houmon’s growing smile on her skin.

“Sap,” Clarke responded and felt the rumblings of suppressed laughter from Lexa’s chest.

“ _Only for you_ ,” the brunette voiced and began to stroke along Clarke’s spine. “ _They trust you. I saw perhaps some surprise, fear and wonder, but no distrust._ ”

Clarke mulled over the words in her head and what she saw.

“ _They shouldn’t trust me._ ” Clarke’s voice began to rise at this point. “ _They shouldn’t be opening their gates so easily! They didn’t even search me when I arrived! Raven practically jumped me not even considering about her own safety. My mother, the Chancellor embraced me without a second thought. Octavia and Lincoln followed my orders without even thinking it was a trap!_ ”

Lexa tightened her embrace and tried to soothe her panicked houmon. Clarke was expressing all her expectations from her people; the people that she left, the people that she abandoned because she couldn’t even face them and the Commander continued to whisper words of kindness and support. The blonde didn’t notice her wife bringing her over to a chair at the corner of their chamber and settling themselves down with Clarke sitting on top of Lexa’s lap.

Keeping one firm arm on her houmon’s waist, Lexa resumed unknotting the straps on the right sleeve as Clarke did her best to calm her now rapid breathing.

“ _Part of the burden can be how people are able to trust their leaders unconditionally_ ,” Lexa whispered. “ _All you can do is to make sure that their faith isn’t misplaced; the worst leaders are those who would use it for personal gain._ ”

Lexa finished her work and raised her hand to unbuckle the brace. Clarke wrapped her hand over Lexa’s when she reached the clasp in the middle of her collarbone and held it there. The brunette waited.

“What if I don’t have the strength to do what needs to be done? What if I can’t pull the lever again? I can’t…” Clarke murmured; the hint of agony and vulnerability in her voice was not lost on Lexa.

“Clarke,” Lexa firmly said, drawing her houmon’s gaze to her clear green eyes. “I will pull the lever for you.”

Clarke gave her wife a sad smile, fully knowing that Lexa would do just that if they were in the same situation. Wanting to express her thanks, the blonde raised the hand under her own to her lips; paying attention to each knuckle and softly nibbling at the tender skin just above the wedding ring encircling the brunette’s fourth finger.

Clarke could feel her wife’s breathing suddenly becoming heavier and looked down to see her full-blown dark eyes. ‘Oh my…’ The blonde stopped nibbling and trailed her lips downs the length of Lexa’s finger and teasingly licked its tip before slowly sucking the length into her mouth. The brunette silently groaned at the sight and feeling of being sucked.

Lexa leaned forward to leave a trail of kisses along Clarke’s jaw and moved down to taste the bare flesh of her neck; gently sucking her pulse point. The blonde removed the digit in her mouth and used her now free hand to roughly pull the brunette’s head from her neck to crash their lips together. Clarke nipped at Lexa’s bottom lip which drew another muted groan; the brunette made quick work of unbuckling her houmon’s brace and dragged it down to free her arms.

Lexa licked Clarke’s lips, begging entrance and the blonde gave in to slide their tongues, feeling the heat of their need. Clarke moaned and shifted her weight to straddle her wife. Lexa pulled their bodies flushed together as she tried to deepen their kiss.

“Clothes off, now,” Clarke demanded when they broke apart for air and tugged Lexa’s belt upwards as she stood from the chair. Lexa removed her overcoat and undid both the ties on Clarke’s arm wraps as their lips met again in fervor. Clarke managed to get her vest off just as Lexa lifted her, the blonde let out a surprised yelp but wrapped her legs around her wife’s waist before returning her attention to their lips.

“Heda…” A voice called from outside their tent but the two ladies were too occupied.

Clarke broke the kiss momentarily to lift her shirt off; Lexa walked them both to their bed and gently laid the blonde down. The brunette looked down at her houmon, at her hair splayed out on their furs and her mouth went dry with want.

“Skai Heda…” The voice called again, laced with slight panic.

Clarke vaguely registered her title being called but she looked down and saw the hungry look Lexa was giving her and nothing else mattered. Lexa lowered herself like a panther and placed a breathy kiss on Clarke’s stomach, drawing a moan from the now quivering blonde. The brunette licked her way down to the edge of Clarke’s trousers and nipped at the naked skin there, making the blonde dart her hand into Lexa’s braided hair to push her lower - to where she needed.

“CLARKE! I DON’T WANT TO GO IN THERE!” Octavia shouted; her voice clearer as she was now within the tent but outside of their private chambers.

Hearing Clarke’s name called out broke both women from their trance. Lexa growled at the disturbance and angrily lifted herself off her flushed houmon; she stalked her way out of their chambers. Just as Clarke barely raised herself to her elbows, she heard the characteristic sound of a body hitting the ground.

The blonde contemplated not saving the young Blake out of frustration at her interruption but as she heard no cries of mercy from Octavia, she knew that her wife was holding the young warrior down by the throat. Clarke sighed, stood from the bed and put on her earlier discarded tunic before making her way out.

Clarke was right; Octavia was on the ground in front of the throne with Lexa’s right hand on her neck. The blonde quickly noted that her wife was placing enough of her weight on Octavia to hold her down without crushing her windpipe; but she belatedly realized that Lexa was snarling to the pinned down warrior.

“ _I ordered no one to disturb us, Okteivia. Do you have a good reason? Your warrior training will end tonight if it does not please me._ ”

Clarke moved forward and placed her hand on Lexa; as much as she was irritated, she didn’t want her friend to die. The blonde bent down to whisper in her enraged wife’s ear.

“ _Houmon,_ ” Clarke pleaded. Lexa was still baring her teeth but she released her hold on the young Blake’s neck causing her to wheeze as she regained her breath.

“ _I’m sorry, Commander,_ ” Octavia managed to say before another round of coughs stopped her from continuing.

Clarke moved the hand she had on Lexa’s shoulder to caress her cheek instead, hoping to further calm her wife down. Lexa looked to her side and saw her houmon give her a small smile; she took a deep breath and released it as she removed her weight from the downed warrior to stand. Clarke kissed her cheek in gratitude and Lexa grunted before making her way to sit on her throne.

Clarke looked down at her old friend and offered her a hand to help her up; Octavia took the offer and bowed her head in thanks when she stood.

“ _Well?_ ” Lexa demanded from her throne as Clarke rubbed Octavia’s back.

“ _Indra sent me; a messenger of the coalition has arrived._ ” Lexa raised her eyebrow, a single messenger can be easily be dealt with by her General. “ _He demanded to speak to you only; we searched him and found poisoned daggers. He’s being held and questioned._ ”

Clarke sighed. “ _Which nation’s color does he wear?_ ”

Octavia was slightly taken aback at her friend’s calm attitude towards the Commander’s, her wife’s well-being but a pointed look from the couple made her continue.

“ _He wears the Trikru colors but his tanned skin and sand in his saddle bags suggests he might be of the desert nomads or from the dead zone._ ”

Lexa stood and quickly pecked Clarke’s cheek before disappearing behind their chamber’s tent flap. The blonde pushed Octavia to sit on one of the chairs in the room and retrieved some items before sitting in front of her.

“So,” Octavia began as Clarke tugged at the collar of her jacket. “Your wife nearly killed me and you’re calm about someone trying to assassinate her.”

“That’s the second time we’ve been interrupted, O,” Clarke blandly stated and Octavia felt a slight blush come on her cheeks and nodded her understanding. “And they’re not trying to hurt Lexa, just me.”

Octavia’s eyes widened in surprise and opened her mouth but Lexa made her presence known. She wore her full armor with her sword on her waist and her face was again covered with war paint. Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek and bent down to kiss her forehead.

“ _I’ll be quick with the fool. Shall I have a bath drawn?_ ” Clarke nodded and saw the slight lift at the edge of Lexa’s mouth before she moved with purpose out of their tent.

The blonde examined her friend’s throat, reached for a towel and dunked it into a bowl of water before wringing it out.

“Clarke,” Octavia said as Clarke was about to wipe the damp towel on her neck. The young warrior was gave the blonde a questioning look and Clarke sighed in resignation as she wiped at the angry red crescents on Octavia’s neck.

“I may have humiliated a desert chief during a festival in Polis.”

“What?!” Octavia grabbed the hand holding the towel on her neck and Clarke simply shrugged.

“She was insinuating that Lexa only needed a bedfellow and would soon tire of me as soon as Lexa would realize how much stronger she was as an ally and how much better she was in bed.”

“And how did you humiliate her? Were you even together with Lexa by then?”

“We were already married a week; it was actually our wedding festival for dignitaries. In the morning, I challenged her in some of the festival games and defeated her easily. She was stumped and acted like a complete child before she regained her composure for the evening feast. Luckily, enough people saw and word made round.”

Clarke paused and let a smile grow in remembering her actions afterwards. “At the feast, she was extremely polite, denied her displays and everything went well; the other leaders brushed it off. Lexa hadn’t heard of what the chieftain said to me so I asked permission to have her placed near our room as a sign of good faith. I arranged it with the house steward in such a way that the chieftain didn’t know who her neighbors were.”

“You didn’t!” Octavia guessed where the story was going and couldn’t help the laughter that was escaping her.

“I did, O. I’m not one to brag but really… I made sure Lexa’s screams were loud enough to be heard throughout our house the whole night. The. Whole. Night.”

Octavia stopped trying to hold back and laughed out loud to the point that tears were escaping her eyes and her stomach ached. Clarke couldn’t help but join in and laughed along until she heard the entrance flap swish and Ryder entered.

“Skai Heda?” Ryder questioned in seeing the two women. He thought he heard a fox being gutted in the tent but realized that the ugly howls were laughter coming from the little Sky Warrior.

“ _It’s alright, Raider. I was just recounting the night Sula was in Polis._ ” Clarke said as she was trying to catch her breath.

Ryder snorted but tried to hide it behind a cough as he shook his head at the memory of that night, the sounds of their lovemaking did not only echo through his leaders’ house but outside as well. The drinking lasted well into the night as everyone cheered for their Skai Heda’s display of prowess. The people of Polis couldn’t stop speaking of how equally matched their leaders’ stamina were for their Heda had displayed hers during their wedding night the week before.

Ryder cleared his throat and nodded to Clarke before returning to his post. He heard more laughter coming from behind him and felt his heart lighten; it was good to hear the little blonde laugh as compared to when she was enraged or worst - heartbroken. The hulking man looked round and saw several in their party smiling whenever they heard the raspy laughter of their Skai Heda.

Ryder then saw several of his people carrying vessels of water walking in his direction. He turned around and cleared his throat in preparation to inform his leader.

‘ _I hope the water further heals your soul, Sky Commander_.’

 

* * *

 

Lexa exited the tent flap and breathed in the cool air of the night. The prisoner was stubborn but finally relented when Indra began her interrogation - with pliers, knives and poisoned needle tips. The man was sent to gift the Sky Commander with a bottle of ale that would cause nauseating sickness when drank; the brunette thanked the spirits of old for the desert chieftain’s immature methods of revenge rather than the more vengeful acts.

“Heda.” Lexa looked to her side and saw Octavia concealing herself in the shadows. The young warrior stepped forward and knelt as she reached her Heda. “I’m sorry, Heda. _Klark has informed me of the proper method to gain both your attention from the privacy of your chamber. I will not freely walk into your tent again._ ”

“ _Rise, Okteivia_.” Lexa ordered and waited until the Sky Warrior stood straight before continuing. “ _I apologize for losing my temper. Do not forget next time._ ”

Octavia’s eyes bulged at her Heda’s apology and quickly bowed in return. ‘Clarke’s rubbing off on her; no wonder Abby said she was more civil,’ the younger Blake thought.

Lexa dismissed the young warrior and walked in the direction of her tent. She thanked Ryder, repeated her orders to not be disturbed and ordered for him and the others posted to guard from afar. Ryder showed no emotion at the implication of her orders and motioned for the others to go a distance away.

The brunette stepped through her tent flap and smelled the soap and scented oils in the air, the tense muscles in her shoulder immediately relaxing. Lexa unbuckled her sword belt, hoping that it would be the last time for the night, and placed it on the side of her throne as she moved to the inside of her chamber. Lexa could hear the small splashes of water from behind a partition, the candlelight shadows of her houmon’s figure on its surface.

“Babe?”

“I’m here.”

“No, you’re not. Come, get in the tub!”

Lexa chuckled at her houmon’s enthusiasm and asked for her patience as she removed her layers of clothing, quickly tugged off the leather ties of her braids and wiped off most of her war paint. Once she was completely naked, the brunette made her way to join Clarke.

As soon as she stepped within view of the tub, she heard the blonde's sharp intake of breath and smugly grinned when she saw Clarke’s eyes hungrily taking her in.

“My eyes are up here, Clarke.”

Clarke slowly raised her gaze from extremely toned legs and dawdled a moment at the apex of her wife’s thighs, licking her own lips in anticipation, before continuing up her wife’s firm abs, the tips of her own fingers tingling at the memory of it shuddering beneath her, and settling momentarily on her wife’s luscious mounds with her nipples already protruding, making her own mouth go dry, before finally taking in her wife’s features of slightly parted plump lips, the green of her eyes now completely black and dripping with need.

Lexa could tell what Clarke was thinking as she slowly lifted her gaze and by the time their eyes connected, heat was already pooling at the bottom of her belly. The blonde bit her lip and raised her hand from under the water, beckoning her wife to join her. The brunette moved, her eyes never leaving her houmon’s gaze as she stepped into the still warm water at the opposite end of the tub and leaned backwards, not even realizing that flower petals were on the water surface.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered huskily and Clarke swallowed as she heard the plea and command for her to come forward.

Clarke moved and placed her hands on the tub’s edges to support her weight as she placed both her knees on either side of her wife’s thighs and exposed herself. Clarke breathed shallow breaths as Lexa leaned forward to flick her tongue on Clarke’s nipple.

“ _Lekss-aahhh_!” Clarke moaned loudly and Lexa sucked the nipple into her mouth, still keeping her hands to herself.

Clarke closed her eyes at the sensation of Lexa’s mouth on her and involuntarily jerked her hips forward as Lexa gently bit into the sensitive flesh and quickly sucked to soothe the area. Lexa pulled the nipple forward with her lips and let it go with a pop.

“Fuck!” Lexa knowingly grinned and moved her attention to Clarke’s other nipple.

Clarke tightened the grip she had on the tub frame as Lexa repeated the same motions on her other breast; every flick and pull of her nipple sending tingles down to her now throbbing clit.

Clarke felt Lexa’s hands ghost up the outside of her thigh as her mouth continued her torture and finally settled one hand on her waist as the other began kneading her free breast and softly pinched the erect nipple.

Clarke hissed and released her grip on the tub and pushed Lexa back to lean forward and connect their lips together. Lexa moaned into the kiss as she finally pulled their naked bodies flushed together. The brunette slipped her hand down from the waist to push her thumb through Clarke’s warm fold and reach her clit.

The blonde bucked her hips when she felt delicious pressure on her throbbing nub and Lexa circled her other arm to hold her steady.

“Fuck, Lexa!” Clarke squirmed in Lexa’s hold, trying to add friction.

“ _Hold on to me, my queen._ ” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear.

Suddenly, two fingers slid into the blonde, knuckle deep. Clarke’s breath hitched as she began to see stars at the unexpected pleasure coursing through her body. Lexa breathed into the crook of her houmon’s neck, feeling pleasure pooling in her own belly at the feel of Clarke’s warm and wet sex.

Lexa began to slide her fingers in and out slowly and Clarke groaned at the new movement, her hand digging their nails into Lexa’s nape and back. When Lexa felt Clarke moving her hips to match her rhythm, she picked up her speed and Clarke moaned her name loudly into the night as her head drew back.

Seeing the exposed flesh, Lexa moved forward to plant her lips on Clarke’s neck and kept her fingers pumping in and out as the blonde continued to moan. She bit and sucked on the blonde’s pale flesh, her possessiveness wanting to mark her houmon for all to see.

“Lexa… I… I…”

The brunette replaced her thumb on her houmon’s swollen clit and crooked the ends of her fingers to reach a spot she knew that would send the blonde in her arms to her peak. Lexa felt the walls of Clarke’s sex pulsating with increasing intensity.

Clarke tugged on Lexa’s hair to bring her face up so she could crash their lips together with a burning kiss as she felt her body reaching her climax. Lexa added one more digit to her thrusts and Clarke screamed her wife’s name as she felt her walls clamp down and her body shuddered from her release.

Lexa continued her motions albeit slower to prolong her houmon’s orgasm and help ease her down from the high. The brunette gently kissed along Clarke’s neck and jaw as her body began to slump forward in tired satisfaction. Clarke hummed against Lexa’s neck as she felt strong arms hold her in the water and she nuzzled further into the body beneath her.

The laid together in the water until Clarke felt a shiver run up her spine; her body was getting colder in the now lukewarm water. Lexa placed a chaste kiss on top of blonde locks and helped Clarke lean backwards in order to stand.

Clarke stood and reached for a nearby towel to dry herself as she stepped out of the tub while Lexa quickly washed her hair and body with the scented soaps on a near table. Lexa dunked her head into the water and made sure there were no more suds in her hair before standing and stepping out. Clarke, already wrapped in a towel, held another in her hands and opened it wide so she could wrap her wife in it to dry.

The blonde reached behind her to grab at a smaller cloth to dry Lexa’s hair but a mischievous side of her came out so she looped it behind her wife’s neck and tugged forward to steal a kiss on her cheek.

“Clarke 4, Lexa 6.” The two chuckled and Lexa continued to rub the towel over her body while Clarke gently ruffled her wife’s brown locks under the smaller cloth. Lexa playfully huffed at her houmon’s antics and dropped the towel in her hand to pull her in for a slow but sensual kiss.

“You’re insatiable,” Clarke whispered when their lips parted for air and she felt herself being guided backwards to the bed. Lexa stopped moving them backwards when she heard her houmon’s leg colliding with their bed frame.

“ _Tell me to stop and I will._ ” Lexa murmured with her husky voice as she cupped Clarke’s jaw to brush their lips together then trailed her lips along the blonde’s jaw.

“Don’t,” Clarke sighed when Lexa’s other hand began to skirt the edges of her towel and she felt her towel slide down her body. Lexa, once again, lifted Clarke’s body and the blonde instantly wrapped her legs around the brunette’s waist.

Lexa stepped on their bed as their tongues slid against each other in a slow, hot dance of passion, and the brunette gently lowered their bodies onto their fur blanket. Lexa rocked her hips against Clarke and both women moaned into their kisses as the friction made their clits begin to throb.

“ _My queen_ ,” Lexa breathed out as she kept rocking their hips together and the blonde opened her eyes to see the desire in her wife’s eyes.

“ _I intend to worship you tonight._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote smut... wow. HAHAHA XD As always, thank you very much for reading and for leaving any words of advice, support and encouragement. You're all AMAZING! :D


	8. Earplugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru time ;) Happy reading and apologies for any mistakes.

“We need to talk.”

Raven looked up from the guitar she was stringing and saw Bellamy at the entrance to her workshop.

“What’s up?”

“Not here. Hey, Wick.”

Bellamy walked out of the mechanic’s workshop and gestured his greeting and farewell to Wick when he passed by. Raven took some time to exit but when she did a rifle was slung over her shoulder along with a bag that Bellamy assumed was ammo and carried a large box in her hand. The older Blake rushed over to take the box in her hand but Raven gestured to another that was currently in Wick’s hands who was behind her and took that instead.

“We’re going to Abby’s and what’s in my box?” Raven hummed her acknowledgement before responding.

“It’s rocket fuel; I was planning to make fireworks or something.”

Bellamy froze. “You gave me a box that can explode if I shake it wrong.”

“Then don’t shake it.”

Bellamy mumbled curses under his breath as he tried to keep his hands steady, hissing at anyone who came close or when he felt a sudden dip in the earth beneath his feet on the way to Abby’s tent. Raven reached the doctor’s tent first and dropped the box and weapons next to the entrance.

“Are we expecting trouble anytime soon?” Abby asked as she took in Raven’s appearance.

“Should we? Bellamy just said that we need to talk. He’ll be here in a minute or so.”

It was news to the doctor that the two of them wanted to speak to her that night but as this was a common occurrence, Abby simply returned her gaze to the med tablet to see Lexa’s blood results as they came in one by one. Raven shifted closer and was hovering above the doctor when she heard Bellamy mumbling thanks to someone for opening the tent flap.

“You can put that on the small table, Bel.” Raven absentmindedly said over her shoulder as she continued looking at the test results. “Whose results are these? They’re pretty optimal so far; at the peak of health. Are you conducting a study or something?”

With what happened to Lincoln last time, Raven learnt a thing or two about blood chemistry and its tests from the doctor and Wick so she could help rebuild their testing station. Abby merely smiled in hearing the mechanic’s comment.

“Lexa’s; I needed to know what vaccination regimen to put her on.”

“You got blood from the Commander?!” Both Raven and Bellamy exclaimed, the older Blake’s hands now free from the load. Abby smugly grinned at both their expressions of shock.

“So the soldier who infiltrated the Mountain and the mechanic who built her own pod and bombs can’t get a little blood from the Commander?” The doctor chuckled in seeing their jaws opening and closing to try and get an answer out, none came. “Since I think the both of you already know; I am her mother-in-law - blood shouldn’t be hard to get.”

“And you’re fine with that?” Raven’s question slipped out from her mouth and she pressed her lips together at her mistake.

“You’re clearly not, Raven,” Bellamy pointed out from behind her and he pulled the two chairs from the table to set them closer to Abby. The older Blake sat down on one as the doctor set her tablet down on her pillow. “That’s what we need to talk about. Lincoln will be here soon.”

“You can’t be serious!” Raven rebuked and crossed her arms. Abby twiddled her thumbs together in wait while Bellamy was having a staring match with the mechanic. ‘I don’t have to do this. I can just walk away. Turn around and walk away.’

“My daughter’s back and it doesn’t look like she’s leaving anytime soon,” Abby said as she stood up and moved to her pitcher of water, patting Raven’s shoulder as she passed. “You can take as long as you want but I think it’s best that we settle whatever it is you’re feeling towards her soon. Don’t assume I haven’t noticed that the surviving hundred were talking in hushed whispers whenever someone passed your area.”

Raven grumbled and huffed before quickly moving to sit at the empty seat, making sure to face her body towards the exit. Abby returned with two cups of water and handed them over to her two guests before sitting back down on the edge of her bed.

Bellamy drummed his fingers on his cup while Abby tapped her foot, both not eager to push Raven - they knew the mechanic wasn’t one to share her feelings. Raven sipped her water slowly as she tried to get her thoughts in order.

“Lexa demanded Finn’s life and Clarke ended it,” Raven whispered. “Lexa chose to leave our people for dead to save hers and Clarke killed the mountain men. I get that they’re leaders and all, hail to them, but when one decides, the other has to react.”

Raven tipped her cup back to give herself some reprieve. “I don’t know how Clarke could fall in love with her, she’s a… a… I can’t say it because if I do, then Clarke’s the same.”

“They are the same,” Lincoln’s voice echoed from the tent flap. Abby and Bellamy raised they’re eyebrows in surprise, they were too intent on hearing Raven that they didn’t notice his entry.

“Clarke’s not the same! I can never forgive her for what she did to Finn but at least she gave him mercy!” Raven spat out. “The mountain had to be done! Clarke had to do it, I’m not blind! Them or us, that’s how it’s always been.” ‘That’s how I’ve survived.’

Lincoln moved closer, he stooped down next to Raven and placed a comforting hand on her leg. The two had grown closer through time and the warrior was always thankful to the mechanic for saving his life during his sickness; he saw the sleepless nights she had to go through to make sure the machines keeping him alive worked round-the-clock.

“Then you’ve answered the questions in your mind, Raven. In everyone’s mind.” Raven lifted her gaze to see sincere eyes. “They are the same, they are leaders, they make the same sacrifices. Leaders’ hands are tied to the needs and wants of their people. The people demanded Finn’s life, it was justice and Lexa gave them that. The people needed to be saved from the mountain, though I find the method dishonorable, she rescued all. Them or us.”

“What makes you think that she wouldn’t pick them over us again?”

“There is no more them or us,” Bellamy spoke. “Clarke may have not said it explicitly but the Trikru are open to us joining their ranks. They want her to lead us, Raven. They asked for her to lead us.”

Raven took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I’m actually surprised you’re all calm about this, Bel. I expected you to be more gung ho with grounders around.”

“They’re not attacking us and I am royally pissed that Clarke didn’t invite us to the wedding,” Bellamy added with flair to lighten the mood, trying to bait a smile from the mechanic. “But I do want to speak with Clarke more about… about everything. No one should have had to make the decision she did at the mountain but at least there is someone out there who understands and she found her way to them, to her.”

“You understand,” Abby quietly commented. “You helped her pull the lever.”

Bellamy shook his head slowly. “I shared the burden but I needed a push to even consider pulling that lever with her; if I hadn’t seen Octavia on the monitor, I would have let Clarke do it alone.” Bellamy paused as he considered his next words. “The only person out there who could have understood what Clarke did that night, the decisions and sacrifices she had to make that led her to that point, the strength and conviction needed to pull that lever, is now standing right next to her.”

The room became silent then; each thinking of all the decisions that led to their friend, daughter and leader to leave camp a year ago, all trying to consider the ‘what ifs’ that they could’ve have done to change the situation. Raven sighed as her mind’s worries seemed to pan out.

 

“I want a wedding reception… Abby?” The doctor looked to the mechanic in surprise. As understanding settled in Abby’s eyes, grins slowly spread along their mouths and laughter escaped the two women. Bellamy looked at Abby and Raven and was confused.

‘Raven looks settled but what’s with the wedding reception?’ Bellamy looked to Lincoln and saw an equally puzzled look.

“What’d I miss?” Octavia entered; the scene of two women laughing and two men in confusion piqued her interest. The younger Blake moved forward and stood next to her kneeling love; Lincoln placed a kiss on Octavia’s hand in greeting.

“They want a wedding reception?” Bellamy asked from his seat, eyes imploring his sister to explain.

“Who? Raven? Raven’s getting married?!” Octavia shrieked.

“No! Not for me!” The mechanic explained between fits of laughter. “For Clarke.”

“Oh,” the young warrior said dejectedly but as she looked into Raven’s happy and playful eyes, Octavia squealed in delight before reality crashed in. “Wait! Trikru can only have one wedding feast, anything more is considered rude.”

“A technicality - reception, O. Reception.” Raven emphasized each syllable.

“A union between two clans has to honor both traditions.” Abby chimed in.

“I’m missing something here,” Bellamy interrupted and Lincoln nodded along.

“Ugh! Haven’t you guys paid attention to Earth Traditions on the ark! Sorry, Lincoln.” Raven said and Lincoln shrugged. “The cocktails, the dancing, the music…”

“The wedding cake, the bouquet toss, the dessert bar…” Octavia dreamily added and Abby hummed in agreement.

Bellamy’s eyes widened and laughed as he finally realized what three women were going on about; he couldn’t help feeling the excitement now that he understood. Lincoln raised his chin in question as the ladies started throwing out ideas and dreams for the wedding reception.

“On the ark, we really didn’t have much for celebrations. Birthdays, weddings, anniversaries - they were quiet events. A cake was only available if someone could afford it, the alcohol was rationed like everything else was and everyone was always on curfew; no chance to enjoy ourselves well into the night.”

“Raven wants a…” Lincoln paused; trying to find the right word. “Party?”

“You’re damn right, I do!” Raven agreed whole-heartedly. “Linc, how do we set about doing that?” Lincoln was still dazed on how quick the conversation turned around but after being prodded on the shoulder by the daring mechanic, he shook his head to clear his mind and asked what would be needed.

“The celebrations are too similar,” Lincoln said as he started pacing in the tent and gave reasons upon reasons as to how the Trikru would not look kindly upon excessive revelries; a wedding festival would have been held for the Commander’s union and that was expected to be the peak of celebrations.

Abby was listening intently when an idea came to mind. Though she personally thought it to be inconsequential, the want to appease Raven’s request and the revelation of what happened between them and her daughter that afternoon made the doctor decide to voice out her suggestion.

“What if I demand it? As the mother?” Raven gasped at the suggestion and looked to Lincoln with hopeful eyes. “A union between two leaders of two clans; one clan did not observe the ceremony so it would have to be done again with our traditions instead.”

“Abby, I didn’t know you were eager for a party,” Bellamy looked to the doctor with both amazement and bafflement. Abby shook her head at the presumption.

“As nice as celebrations are, you said that the Trikru are asking for Clarke to lead us again.” Abby gave them all piercing looks, waiting for them to deny her statement.

 

“By their union, the Trikru and Skaikru are one people - as long as the Skaikru declare their loyalty to Clarke.” Lincoln clarified. “The Trikru have considered Clarke the leader of your people since the ring of fire, the mountain only solidified Trikru beliefs.”

“So it’s all on us if we want… better. More.” Bellamy gravely announced. “Abby, are you… opposed to that?”

This was the second topic that Bellamy wanted to touch on. The Chancellor had changed after Clarke left; she became more supportive of the 44 and even deferred some council decisions until she could hear input from the other occupants in the tent, though privately. It didn’t seem right to him for Abby to be blindsided by what Clarke needed them to do.

“Clarke said once, ‘You may be the Chancellor but I’m in charge’. I’ve made my peace with that fact,” Abby said as she looked to the attentive group. “It’s harsh being a leader and as much as I’d like to protect her from that, I can’t. She’s grown. She’s her own woman. She has the strength to lead. I couldn’t accept that before because all I saw was a child that didn’t know anything about surviving; the same as how I looked at all of you before.”

Abby looked upon them sadly and wished she hadn’t made the mistakes that she did. “I haven’t said this before but I’ll say this now: I’m sorry. None of you were children anymore when the Ark came down and we treated you as such.” A round of nods came from the young adults.

“I am not opposed to Clarke taking charge. All I’ve done so far is to make sure our people felt safe, secure… but if my daughter can give us more then we should take it. Everyone deserves more. A wedding reception with both the Trikru and Skaikru present will show everyone that we can live together, in peace,” the doctor finished.

Bellamy nodded along with the rest, he was slightly happy to hear that the Chancellor wouldn’t resist the change that he knew was about to happen. He was only worried on how to get the others, specifically grounder-opposed Arkers, on Clarke’s side.

 

“I’ll speak to Marcus tomorrow morning,” Abby declared after a short lull. “Octavia, can you request an audience with the Commanders for me - a working lunch perhaps?” The doctor gave the younger Blake a once over as she nodded and noticed bruises growing just beneath her collar. “Did someone strangle you?”

Lincoln, surprised to hear the doctor’s assessment, strode over to his love and gently peeled away her collar to see the crescent welts. Bellamy was right behind him and both viciously demanded the name of the assailant.

“Relax! I’m okay,” Octavia assured the two men as she took two steps back. “Actually that’s why I’m here - Raven, do you have earplugs?”

“Why do you guys always look for me when you need to get things?” Raven muttered under her breath as she stepped closer to see her friend’s injuries, Abby following behind her. “Those look like nail marks.”

“Guys, stop hovering, I’m fine. I have to get back soon; Indra only gave me a short while to get what I needed and I’m way past that already.” Octavia looked round to see concerned eyes and, though touched, became mildly exasperated at their protectiveness. “Fine! If you need to really know; I went into Lexa’s tent unannounced and she pinned me down for the offence. Can I have the earplugs now?”

The room occupants’ gaze changed from concern to incredulity at Octavia’s actions and Lexa’s reaction; it wasn’t unknown that people have been killed for much less by the Commander’s hand, Octavia was lucky to still be alive. The young warrior huffed at the attention and gestured at her ears to Raven in order to prompt her. Raven cleared her throat before responding.

“Wick can maybe make some foam earplugs but it’ll take some time to scrounge up the ingredients,” Raven said and Octavia groaned at the bad news. “If Abby can spare some cotton wads, that should make do for now. What’s it for?”

Abby went to her backpack and took out the small medical pouch she always had with her while Raven moved to the container on the small dining table, roughly removing the cover. Bellamy yelped and jumped at the rough handling, the mechanic smirked when she remembered what she told him earlier about the box’s content.

Raven sounded her apology to the older Blake over her shoulder when she removed two flasks of coffee and a container of stew that she was saving; the mechanic was expecting to work late into the night in her own tent to get the music instruments up to shape for the evening feast in TonDC the next day.

“Seriously?! Do you know whose head I bit off when I carried that box?” Raven snickered and reached for the items she needed as Abby placed two cotton wads on the table. Bellamy groaned at the memory and made a mental note to apologize to Miller later on; he started to drag the chairs back and heard Lincoln clear his throat at whatever his sister was whispering to him.

“All done,” Raven said as she held two rough earplugs in the palm of her hand and stepped towards Octavia’s direction but stopped short of handing the items over. “You didn’t say what it was for; don’t you need to pay attention to your surroundings if you're back to being Indra's second?”

“Hand it over, Raven,” Octavia threatened as the mechanic closed her palm. Knowing the mechanic wouldn’t relent easily, the young warrior beckoned for them all to step outside the tent and pointed to the Commander’s camp up on the hill. “That’s why!”

The group focused their attention on the camp and sure enough, boisterous laughter and cheers could be heard from a distance. Octavia moved in front of Raven and opened her palm, waiting for the mechanic to give her the earplugs.

“Are you guys pre-gaming for tomorrow’s feast?” Octavia snorted then cringed as she heard the slightly muted screams of pleasure that came from the camp’s direction and the cheers that quickly accompanied it afterwards. “Whoa, the cheers drowned it out but someone’s definitely getting some.”

“Raven, give me the damn earplugs,” the warrior gritted her teeth as she demanded the items.

The mechanic rolled her eyes when she finally gave the items and Octavia sighed relief as the small plugs were now in her possession. The young warrior sincerely hoped she could get some sleep that night, three hunting trips and being pinned down by the Commander had left her extremely tired. Octavia mumbled her thanks and quickly moved to peck Lincoln’s cheek before striding away.

“I shouldn’t be hearing this.”

Octavia looked over her shoulder and saw the mortified look on Abby’s face and the sheepish grins that the others had after realizing who the screams belonged to. The Chancellor immediately faced the mechanic.

“Raven, I need earplugs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be busy next week since two of my exams are scheduled then; don't think I'll be able to upload new chapters. BUT!!!! XD I do have another chapter close to ready - just editing it at the moment and i'll be uploading it in the next one or two days. It's a bit longer so hopefully that'll tide you over ;)
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and for all the kind words of support :3 you guys are the best!


	9. Stereo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can kill me. NSFW. Like immediately after you read this. If you're uncomfortable, just go to the next page break. I hope you enjoy the chapter :) and sorry for any grammatical mistake :(

Clarke fluttered her eyes open to an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment. She had a good night’s sleep and was now resting on her back facing the tent ceiling, the early morning light behind the tarp dimly illuminating the room. A lazy grin graced her lips as she remembered the night before. The morning haze slowly receded and she tried to raise her arms so she could stretch but they were too heavy to lift.

The blonde tried again and managed to bend her elbow but she soon realized that it wasn’t that her arms were heavy; two hands were holding each of her wrists down. Clarke quickly blinked away her sleepiness but the panic that was starting to course through her veins faded away when she saw her wife straddling her waist above their furs.

‘Wow…’

“Good morning, houmon,” Lexa greeted the blonde beauty with a smirk as she lessened the grip on Clarke’s wrist and lifted them to either side of her houmon’s head and leaned forward.

‘Good morning indeed…’

Lexa brushed their lips together softly and Clarke hummed at the feel of silky lips and sighed when they parted. Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa, hovering slightly above with a small smile gracing her lips and eyes that spoke volumes of adoration.

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke whispered and bit her lip as she raised her head to close the distance and Lexa opened her mouth to deepen their kiss.

What began as a slow dance of love and care soon became urgent as their arousal blazed through. The brunette parted their lips and rested their foreheads together, the breaths of their heated panting mixing together.

“Fuck, babe.” Clarke whispered. “Can’t get enough of you.”

Lexa smiled and pecked her houmon’s lips.

“ _Eyes on me_ ,” the brunette murmured against Clarke’s lips as she guided the blonde’s arms to circle her neck. “ _Keep quiet or they’ll think we’re awake._ ”

Clarke felt her mouth water from her wife’s instruction and audibly swallowed before Lexa smirked and continued their slow kiss as she removed the layer of fur separating their bodies.

“ _I woke up early today._ ” Keeping her weight on one arm, Lexa trailed the other down to slide her fingers through the slick heat of Clarke’s sex and quickly settled on drawing small circles on her already swollen clit. The blonde nearly moaned out loud but Lexa rejoined their lips together in time to muffle it; the vibrations from Clarke’s suppressed cries made Lexa’s own arousal throb painfully.

“ _Quiet,_ ” the brunette hissed and stopped her finger movements until Clarke gulped and nodded her understanding. She used her hand to further part the blonde’s legs and settled her body between them before continuing her motions. Clarke had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from releasing another moan and Lexa leaned down to kiss the blonde’s straining neck.

“ _As I was saying, I woke up early today._ ” Lexa whispered on Clarke’s skin as she slowly made her way up, her fingers still teasing the blonde underneath her. “ _I wanted to return the gift you gave me two nights ago as I thought you would enjoy it as much as I did._ ”

Lexa bit down softly on Clarke’s ear lobe and the blonde jerked her hips upwards. Clarke couldn’t register what gift her wife was referring to as her mind and body were too focused on the slow circles Lexa’s was making. The brunette returned her attention to her houmon’s mouth as she used her hand to part the wet lips of the blonde’s sex to expose the throbbing clit and she finally lowered her body to press their sensitive nubs together.

Realization hit Clarke as she felt smooth skin. ‘Shit, she shaved too! When did she… How did I not… Fuckity fuck fuck FUCK!!’

Both women moaned into their mouths as the sensation of their naked mons and sensitive clits met together. Clarke lowered her hands from Lexa’s shoulders to cup her toned ass and squeezed. The brunette shifted her weight to her other arm while the other held one of the blonde’s thighs.

Lexa began to grind their hips together. Slow but hard and purposeful. Their bare sex made slick with the wetness of their arousal heightened the pleasurable sensations.

“You feel amazing, Lex,” Clarke breathily whispered when their lips parted.

Seeing the sweat on her wife’s forehead, Clarke moved one of her hands to the nape of Lexa’s neck and tugged the brunette’s head down so she could place soft kisses on her profile. Lexa nudged Clarke’s nose with her own before connecting their foreheads as she kept moving; the two women closing their eyes to further relish in the pleasure of their lovemaking.

“Ai hod yu in, ai kwin,” Lexa murmured between ragged breaths as opened her eyes to gaze on her houmon, the endless depths of love she had for the blonde beauty pouring out of her eyes.

“En ai yu, ai hodnes. Otaim.” Clarke knew that words weren’t enough to convey the love she had for Lexa. The blonde caressed the stunning brunette’s cheek before cupping it so she could close the distance between them and further express her devotion with soft pliant lips.

Green eyes locked with blue, their trembling lips met as their bodies shuddered together and waves of pleasure coursed through; mouths dampening their moans of release. Clarke ran her nails down Lexa’s back from the intensity of their climax as Lexa’s grip on Clarke’s thigh bruisingly tightened. The brunette slowed down her rocking hips as both women rode down from their peak.

Bodies spent, Lexa lay on her side with her head on Clarke’s shoulder and an arm draped over the blonde’s waist; pulling her houmon closer. Clarke instinctively curled her body and wrapped her arms around her wife; not wanting to have any space between them.

“Babe _,_ ” Clarke softly said and Lexa hummed. “Best. Gift. Ever _._ ”

Lexa tiredly chuckled and nuzzled further into the crook of Clarke’s neck; both women content and happy to simply hold the other in their arms.

 

* * *

 

‘Step right, swipe left arm, move with body,’ Octavia’s thoughts ran quickly as she observed her opponent. The brute of a man was selected by her mentor, Indra, to test her abilities; the man was large, muscles rippling but his quicker feet gave him an edge over the agile Sky Warrior.

Cheers resounded from behind her and she saw her opponent’s eyes flicker to the commotion just for a short moment. That short moment was enough and Octavia lunged, intending to knock out his knees and make him kiss the ground. Unfortunately for the young Blake, the man was bluffing and twisted his body to make his elbow connect with her jaw.

Octavia saw stars behind her eyes but as she felt herself falling, she used the momentum to crouch low and spun around to kick his feet from under him. The man fell from the unexpected assault and was pinned down by the Sky Warrior; her stance mimicking Lexa’s from the night before. The man struggled to get the Sky Girl off but it was to no avail. The man reluctantly grunted his submission.

Feeling triumphant, Octavia leapt off of the man and offered him her hand as she bit her cheek to stop herself from smiling too exuberantly. She helped the man up and he nodded his acknowledgement of her skill when a low whistle was heard from behind her. Octavia turned her head to see Clarke and Indra standing on the rim of the training area; a smug grin on the blonde and an annoyed scowl on her mentor’s face.

‘Damn… with the amount of sleep I got, that shit-eating grin on her face better be worth it.’ Octavia spun on her heels and bowed in greeting to her old friend when she stood close. “Skai Heda.”

“Let’s go for another round,” the blonde replied and Indra scoffed. “ _Am I not meant to test the skills of my warriors, Indra?_ ”

“ _Better to test them all at the same time if you intend to exert yourself, Sky Commander,_ ” Indra curtly replied which made the blonde do her best to stifle her laughter. Clarke enjoyed seeing the irritation on the General; after being trained by her for so long, the blonde knew that was how Indra could express her worry.

“ _Warriors_ ,” Clarke bellowed as she stepped into the ring and the Trikru surrounding the area went silent in attention. “ _The warrior to capture this stone-_ ” Clarke removed a brooch inlaid with a blue gemstone from her pocket and showed it around before securing it between her collarbones “ _\- can have the privilege of attaining a warrior’s mark from me. Is anyone up to the challenge?_ ”

Shouts of acceptance and excitement echoed from her warriors and she welcomed those who had entered the ring. Clarke’s artistic skills were known throughout Polis and when she learnt how to make tattoos with the Trikru equipment, many warriors would participate in battle games in order to ask for their Skai Heda’s mark as a prize.

“Skai Heda.”

Clarke heard the velvety voice of her wife and looked behind her to see that her love was standing beside the general and her second. The blonde sauntered up to the brunette and meekly placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Some whistles and snickers came from the crowd but Clarke paid them no mind as she saw Lexa’s eyes glinting with mischief.

“ _What will you grant your Heda should she capture the stone?_ ”

The crowd of observers suddenly became silent at the challenge. The warriors who were already in the ring became excited for a whole other reason; they knew that their blonde leader was trained by both the Commander and the general but never had they seen their Skai Heda in battle before - her challenge today was a first for them too. Clarke’s many kills during hunts and her display of skills during festival games had already proven to many that she was a truly great warrior.

“ _Anything that my Heda desires._ ” The blonde responded with a seductive eyebrow raised defiantly.

‘Seriously, how are they not tired?’ Octavia’s mind screamed.

Clarke slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips at the corner of Lexa’s mouth before taking three elaborate steps back and raised her hand to crook her forefinger. Lexa found her houmon’s actions more sultry than challenging and did her best to maintain her stoic mask in front of her warriors; Clarke saw right through her and smirked.

The audience waited in bated breath as they saw their Skai Heda’s actions; some were amazed that the blonde would dare goad their Heda (even if they had already been joined) but others bobbed their heads in respect at her bravery. The brunette looked around and raised her chin up high, the warriors inside the ring retreated as more of the camp inhabitants abandoned their activities to see the match.

“ _Okteivia, attend to our Sky Commander._ ” Lexa ordered and Clarke surreptitiously winked before both leaders strode to the weapons tables on opposite ends of the ring. Lexa was trying very hard not to break her mask.

“Are you crazy?!” Octavia furiously muttered as she reached the blonde and helped to remove the overcoat she wore, the scent of lemons and lavender wafted out. “I can attest to the fact that you’re fast and strong but this is the Commander we’re talking about! She spars with four of her personal guards at the same time; guards who are known as the best warriors of the land!”

Clarke had a toothy smile on her face as she took off the gloves she wore and bent down to remove the daggers in her boots. Hearing familiar voices, the blonde looked up to see Bellamy being escorted by Ryder and heading in their direction. Clarke gestured to Octavia and the young warrior shook her head in exasperation before she moved to greet her brother.

Linking her hands behind her back, Clarke turned around as she stretched her shoulders and saw that Indra was rapidly speaking to her wife. From how Lexa looked up to connect their gazes, the blonde figured out that the general was speaking of her. Clarke gave her a questioning look and the brunette shook her head imperceptibly.

“Skai Heda,” Ryder appeared beside the blonde. “ _The boy needs to speak to you of a… ‘_ stereo problem’ _?_ ”

Clarke peered behind the hulking figure and saw that Bellamy was disarming himself while Octavia was tapping her foot. The blonde returned her gaze to Ryder and voiced her permission for the older Blake to pass and to inform Lexa at the other end.

“So my sister’s in your security team?” Bellamy asked as he was close enough. “Do I smell oranges?”

“Somewhat. As Indra’s second, it’s within her duties,” Clarke replied. “And it’s lemons but I was told that we do have oranges in camp today if you’d like some. What’s this about a stereo?”

“Yes to the oranges and I was hoping to speak to you in private about that,” Bellamy spoke and Clarke snapped her gaze to him; the older Blake was nervous. “Not urgent but preferably before you arrive in Camp Jaha.”

Clarke bowed her head slightly and took a deep breath as she faced the center of the ring; Lexa was already standing there in wait. Octavia returned and Clarke observed the tense jaw. ‘Life is more worrisome when two Blakes become edgy.’

“O, this isn’t the first time we’ve done this.” Clarke gave the younger Blake a pointed look and quickly raised her hand to stop the beginnings of Bellamy’s protests; she saw realization overcome his features at the edge of her sight. She stared the both of them down.

“Watch, please. I think this’ll give you another perspective of how much I’ve changed. You’re my friends and as much as I don’t want you guys to change…” Clarke sighed at her next words. “I also don’t want the two of you to accidentally act inappropriately to me in Trikru company, they won’t like it.”

 

* * *

 

The Blake siblings stood still in shock, their mouths agape at the sight before them. The two leaders’ match had been underway for nearly ten minutes and no end was in sight.

“O… yesterday was child’s play,” Bellamy addressed to his sister beside him as Clarke leapt backwards into the air to evade Lexa’s roundhouse kick. The blonde landed in a crouch and sprung forwards to continue clashing as blow upon blow was equally thrown forward and deflected aside by both parties. The Trikru audience was cheering at the beginning but was now silently in marvel over the spectacle; their leaders were well matched and it’s been a long time since they had seen their Heda being denied a victory.

“Yes, it was.” The Blake siblings jumped at the deep voice coming from behind them; Ryder nodded to the sky siblings and returned his gaze to the match. “She was testing your abilities, little Sky Warrior.”

“I’m not little,” Octavia snapped and Ryder released an amused huff. “But she was going easy on me… which also explains the pauna hunt.”

Bellamy kept his eyes on the spectacle before him but all he saw was a blur of blonde and brunette hair accompanied by sounds of continuous hits being parried. “I can’t even follow half of what’s happening.”

“Heda is more precise and stronger with her strikes and the Skai Heda is equally as agile. The only advantage Klark has is her quick mind and natural instincts - she can receive a blow and use it to her advantage.”

Just as Ryder had spoken those words, the Commander locked her leg behind the blonde’s knee and swept it away. Clarke toppled backwards but quickly hooked her arm behind Lexa’s supporting leg and brought the Commander crashing down as well. The two instantly rolled to a standing position and carried on.

“So Clarke actually stands a chance at winning?” Bellamy crossed his arms and felt smug for his friend.

“No, big brother,” Octavia responded, her eyes were still glued to the fight before her. “This is the Commander we’re talking about.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes at his sister’s simple explanation. “No one wins just because of who they are. Clarke’s holding her own.”

“Skai Heda does not have the same experience nor the stamina for battle, that is where our Heda’s strength lie,” Ryder voiced his opinions and his eyes crinkled slightly at his next thought. “They are a good match. Leaders who can challenge each other; they will both grow stronger.”

Bellamy turned his back to the match and looked up to the hulking grounder in contemplation. “Have all the Trikru accepted Clarke as their Skai Heda?” Ryder inspected the young man before him and slowly nodded. “How did she prove herself to all of you?”

“She is has the spirit and mind of a leader,” Ryder stated factually, purposefully not answering the skyboy’s answer.

The many gasps from the crowd made Bellamy return his attention to the two fighting leaders who were now circling each other. Clarke was snarling while Lexa bared her teeth, the gemstone was still on the blonde’s body.

“Uh… don’t they look very much in love…”

Octavia and Ryder snorted at his comment.

“It’s different in the ring, Bel. You know that, I kicked your ass in the arena.” Bellamy scowled.

“Yeah, O. Don’t remind me.” It wasn’t a pleasant memory. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck while Octavia playfully stuck her tongue out to him.

“She knows the heavy burden of leadership; my people have seen her broken - at her worst,” Ryder continued. “We have observed her healing to become the person who now stands on equal ground with our Heda. Many fear her strength of will. She could be my people’s downfall, but we have also seen her heart; her compassionate need to save others, her innocence despite past actions and her willingness to trust in others though dangerous.

“She has gained our deep respect because her life’s journey represents rebirth and salvation,” Ryder finished his speech. Bellamy was in awe of the hulking man’s words; his voice was laced with reverence. Cheers bellowed from all around them as Ryder nodded to the two and took several steps back to rejoin the crowd.

The siblings returned their attention to the ring - Lexa now stood above Clarke and the blonde was reaching for the brunette’s offered hand; the gemstone was nowhere in sight. Once Clarke stood upright, the Commander raised her free hand which held the gemstone; the audience roared in return for their Heda’s triumph.

Lexa gazed at her houmon, eyes glinting with admiration and approval, and Clarke tilted her head with a lopsided smile. The brunette raised her hand to caress the blonde’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss her brow and kept their heads close for a moment.

“ _Remember, anything I desire._ ” Lexa whispered; her voice low.

Clarke’s breath hitched and her pupils dilated from the threat; threat of what - she wasn’t sure but it left her feeling both dreadful and titillated. Seeing the response she wanted, Lexa drifted backwards with the hint of a smile on her lips. In seeing the small curve on her wife’s lips, the blonde leaned into the palm still on her cheek and the brunette gently swiped her thumb on cherubic cheeks once before dropping her hand.

Clarke gestured to the weapons table where her items lay and spoke, “By your leave, Commander.”

A Sky People expression suddenly jumped into Lexa’s mind; the brunette quickly winked and spoke before she strode off to her own weapons.

“Better luck next time, shmoopsie poo.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke sat at the head of the table in her tent as she skewered the orange in her hand, letting its juices drip into the bowl waiting beneath; she made quick work and placed the citrus wedges on a plate. Her free hand drifted down to pluck another ripe orange from a basket and repeated her actions.

“You guys might want to pace yourselves, we have enough,” Clarke spoke as she smiled to the Blake siblings who were devouring the oranges as if it were ambrosia.

“Hell no! The only oranges we found were bitter, these taste amazing!” Octavia raved as her hand moved to get another wedge; the ripe oranges were sour but refreshingly sweet at the same time. Clarke chuckled and continued to make orange wedges quickly so her two friends could enjoy themselves.

With an abrupt swish of the tent flap, Indra made her appearance. Octavia popped out the wedge in her mouth and stood to attention behind the blonde; quickly wiping off the orange juice dripping down her chin as she bowed her head in greeting to her mentor. Bellamy, his back to the new occupant, yelled in disgust as the citrus chunk from Octavia’s mouth flew across the table and landed on his chest. Clarke laughed in seeing the ridiculous display.

“O, gross! The last time I had your spittle on me was when you were a baby!” Bellamy bellowed as he picked at the offending clump and chucked it away.

Clarke reached for a damp cloth by a water bowl to clean her hands and offered Bellamy another. He grumbled his thanks as he started dabbing at his shirt before wiping his hands clean; he only realized that the general was in the room when she stood next to him, facing Clarke. Bellamy jumped off his seat, away from the imposing presence, effectively bumping his knee on the table edge. The older Blake grumbled at his unbelievable fortune and tried not to stumble as he increased his distance away from Indra.

Wiping the tears of laughter out of her eyes with the back of her hand, Clarke looked up to the general. “ _Indra, is something the matter?_ ”

“ _I would like to request your assistance in training my second, Skai Heda._ ” Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise and tilted her head in question. Indra continued. “ _Kol and Tila have tested her and I have concluded that her fighting style has grown similar to yours._ ”

“ _What training does she need? In what capacity are you asking for?_ ”

“ _Stealth daggers; I would like Okteivia to observe and study your movements._ ”

Clarke contemplated the request; she recounted the way Octavia had moved during their brief skirmish and her version of Lexa’s stance earlier that day. The blonde looked to the younger Blake who was trying to hide her bewilderment and quickly made her decision to face the general once more.

“ _Very well, Indra. When would you like to begin?_ ” Clarke heard a sharp intake of breath from behind.

“ _Before dawn tomorrow,_ ” Indra responded and Clarke nodded. The general took a step forward as she placed her hand on her leader’s shoulder and whispered. “ _Is my village’s medication to your liking? I apologise if it does not equal those in Polis._ ”

Clarke quickly shook her head and lightly squeezed the hand on her shoulder before speaking with a smile, “ _It is good medicine, Indra. The scent is much more appealing, I assure you, and its effects are on par with those found in Polis. I would like to personally thank TonDC’s healer or the maker of the oils if it is a different person during the feast later, can you arrange that for me?_ ”

Indra’s chest puffed with pride at Clarke’s praise of her village and removed her hand as she bowed her head in respect. “Sha, Skai Heda.” The general looked up to blue eyes and cleared her throat as she gestured in Octavia’s direction. “ _Have you made your decision?_ ”

“ _I have, Indra. I will perform the ceremony now and return her to you soon. Train her well._ ”

Indra nodded and spun on her heels to exit the tent. Once the general was gone, both the Blakes released the breaths they were holding. Bellamy hesitantly returned to his seat; with his command of Trigedasleng, he got the gist of the entire conversation and understood that his sister was going to receive some earth-shattering news. Clarke took a deep breath and stood to face Octavia.

“By the Commander and her general’s recommendation, I am to appoint you as a member of my personal guard.” Bellamy gasped from his seat while Octavia stood in shock, like a statue. “Your hunting accomplishments have not gone unnoticed and we were informed of it by the scouts in the area; Lincoln has taught you well. For now, you will continue to train under Indra until she deems you fit as a true warrior but I don’t think it should take long.”

Clarke straightened her spine and raised her chin as she spoke her next words. “ _Okteivia Blake, you, whom my people call Sky Warrior and Sky Huntress, will you do me the honor of becoming the first in my personal guard?_ ”

Octavia gulped and blinked quickly, her mind still racing from the information. It was only when Clarke tilted her head with a slightly amused smile on her face did the Sky Warrior react; she immediately drew her sword and got down on one knee, the hilt of the sword offered to Clarke.

“ _The honor will be mine, Skai Heda. By my blade, I will guard your life and strike down your enemies. Should I dishonor you, my life is forfeit to your judgement_.”

Clarke gripped the sword before her and ran her right palm along its sharp edge, staining it red with her own blood. “ _My blood for your service. Rise._ ” The younger Blake stood as ordered and the blonde, holding the sword by its blade, offered its hilt in return. Octavia grasped the hilt and unsheathed it from Clarke’s bloodied palm. “ _The ceremony is complete._ ”

Octavia breathed deeply as she held her sword, feeling the weight of responsibility for her charge. The Sky Warrior looked to Clarke with renewed determination and sheathed the sword behind her back. “What would you have me do, Skai Heda?”

“First, let’s start with bandaging me up,” Clarke replied with a grin, mentally sighing in relief that Octavia had accepted her offer. The younger Blake moved quickly to get the items as Clarke returned to her seat. “Yes, Bellamy. Your sister is now, officially, on my security team.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I’ve reached the tipping point,” Bellamy announced as he pinched his nose bridge. “Clarke, things are moving fast right now. We are having a coup at Camp Jaha, preparing for a feast at TonDC and my sister who is training under Indra is now your personal guard. Really? Don’t you think that’s too dangerous?” The older Blake was nearly shouting by the end of his outburst.

“You’re not my keeper, Bel,” Octavia said as she was stitching up Clarke’s palm wound. “It is a great honor to be a part of Skai Heda’s personal guard.”

“So what? You’re now going to jump in front of Clarke for every bullet, arrow and sword that’s coming right at her? That’s miles away from hunting in the woods.”

Clarke opened her mouth to reply but Octavia cut her off.

“Is that so different from you? Think I haven’t noticed you gallivanting off into the woods just to hunt alone? Let’s be real here, Bel. Sitting still is not our thing but that doesn’t give you the right to just put yourself in danger by being in the woods alone.”

Clarke once again opened her mouth to reply but she was cut off a second time by Bellamy.

“Oh! I’m the one putting myself in danger? I at least make sure to have my weapon at the ready. Having a gun in the woods is better than having a sword.”

“Not if you’ve trained with a sword, Bellamy. Last I checked - you couldn’t even take care of yourself without a gun. Bullets are going to run out eventually.”

The Blake siblings continued their tirade long after Octavia had finished her stitching and Clarke shook her head at her offers to help bandage the wound. The two were now standing in the middle of tent, facing each other as they were trying to capture their breaths from their heated argument.

“Sorry,” Bellamy finally said with a slightly guilty look on his face. “I guess I lost the reins on the big brother in me.”

Octavia heard her brother’s apology through the haze of irritation in her mind and moved forward to give him a hug. “I’m fine with my big brother peeking out, just not all the time okay?”

Bellamy tightened his hold. “No promises.”

Octavia chuckled. As the siblings let go of each other, they finally heard the sound of metal scraping in the room. Clarke was sharpening her dagger whilst sitting on the throne with one leg crossed over the other. The blonde looked up to see her two friends and began to skillfully twirl the blade between her fingers as she dropped the sharpening stone. Octavia gulped as she realized her offense and quickly knelt down in front of the blonde, furiously muttering her apologies.

Bellamy found it quite amusing at first but as Clarke maintained the same stoic mask that Lexa had, he began to worry. “Clarke, I’m sorry for-”

“It’s alright,” Clarke said as a guilty smile quickly came and left; her mind was drifting to their times in the dropship and how much simpler everything was. “You can stand up, O, I’m not going to pull your nails off. I’m fine if this is just between us. I need to return Octavia to Indra soon; does she need to be here about the stereo problem?”

Bellamy coughed as he remembered the purpose of his visit and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “I’d rather she be here, this won’t take long.” ‘Well, this is going to be awkward… why’d Raven have to sleep in?!’ When his sister stood on Clarke’s right, he took a deep breath and decided to look at the space between the two women, not wanting to meet the blonde’s eye.

“Listen, the stereo’s kinda… well… you... and we decided to give you a heads up before you enter camp.” Clarke blinked as she heard the start and soon after, her stoic mask broke. “Raven wanted to be the one to tell you but she didn’t really get much sleep since she had to work on stuff for the feast later and also make some… earplugs. Earplugs for your camp’s cheering. You know for… I mean it’s not like we heard… The cheering kinda… The one’s closer to the fence… I mean… Like whoa… Seriously though, how do you even-”

Clarke quickly raised her hand and closed her eyes as she tried and failed to stop her cheeks from becoming flushed red. Bellamy shifted his weight from one foot to the other while waiting for the blonde to speak. Clarke was internally cursing herself and her wife’s luscious lips. The blonde cleared her throat when ready and tried to steady her voice.

“Noise complaint noted. Say sorry to Raven for me. Is there anything else?” Clarke didn’t want to be curt but the topic was extremely uncomfortable. Bellamy quickly shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief that the ordeal was over.

Clarke dismissed Octavia to continue her training, offered Bellamy the remaining basket of oranges as he said he was leaving and courteously escorted him outside her tent. She awkwardly said her goodbyes as he turned his back to return to Camp Jaha with the oranges. The blonde turned around to reenter her tent but stopped short as she saw Octavia speaking to Lexa a short distance away.

She saw Lexa nod and dismiss her new guard; their gazes met and Lexa slowly lifted a hand with her forefinger first pointing to Clarke before directing it to the sky with her palm faced forward. The brunette then raised her other hand, pointing to herself first and then raising four fingers to the sky. Clarke narrowed her eyes as Lexa grinned smugly.

Clarke 1, Lexa 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Thanks very much for everything guys! :D hehe! Study time~  
> *impersonates Schwarzenegger's voice* I'll be back. *fails miserably* HAHAHA! XD


	10. Cryptic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't make it clear enough but just to clarify:  
> The score mentioned at the end of the previous chapter (Clarke 1 Lexa 4) is for noise complaints from night activities *cough*  
> -Basically due to Lexa's worshiping the night before, her score went up from 3 to 4  
> -Clarke's 1 is from when Sula (desert chief) was in Polis

Abby and Kane were seated on the council table, speaking in hushed voices for fear of others listening. The Chancellor immediately informed the latter of her daughter’s goals after requesting his attention at the mess hall that morning and they’ve been in discussion ever since.

“We need Alan’s backing for this to happen; he’s not just going to give up his position after having a taste of control,” Kane concluded and Abby dipped her head in agreement. “If he can’t be convinced, we might be able to persuade Joe and Yvette. The primary factors for both their decisions have always been food, resource sustainability and security. The Trikru have that in abundance… their choice of weapons however, we might have to bring that up.”

Abby contemplated her friend’s words as she drummed her fingers on the council table. “I think we can safely say that the 44 will follow Clarke’s lead. Some of the Arkers present during the battle of Mt Weather as well but the rest will need… proof. The kids-” Abby shook her head at her slip of words. “- the 44 have been speaking to our new arrivals, I suspect they were telling stories about Clarke.”

The two sighed and leaned back on their chairs; they had been rehashing the same conversation and going circles around one main point - Clarke needs to make an impression, an extremely good impression, for others to follow; any announcement or explanation on how beneficial another alliance with the Triku will be is not enough. There has to be a show of authority without it being overwhelming nor underwhelming to show that Clarke knew what she was doing.

‘It’s all on Clarke,’ Abby thought. ‘The people need to feel safe with her.’

Knocking sounds coming from the entrance drew the council member’s out of their ruminations, Wick was standing there.

“Hey, Raven’s still comatose from last night,” Wick started with a charming smile that was returned by the two’s uncomfortable fidgeting. The engineer laughed and continued. “Her radio’s still with Clarke; I guess that channel’s hers for now and I came to tell you that the greenhouse’s irrigation system’s clogged up. I can’t do anything from here so I need to go out to the river.”

“I’ll set up a party. Bring Alan with you,” Kane instructed and Wick grimaced at the man’s name. “He said that he was low on some herbs and other plants.”

“Get some of the red seaweed if you can,” Abby added. Wick nodded to the requests and walked out grumbling under his breath for his future company.

“Wick! Wait!” Kane hastily called at the man’s back. The engineer turned and made his way back, closer now after the councilor’s gestures. “Alan can be vocal about everything but why is he… unpleasant to you? Didn’t you vote for him?”

“I did and it was my biggest mistake,” Wick responded. “The guy was fine at the beginning and he seemed confident in what he was doing but frankly… he’s been delegating his work to Monty and the others. In fact, Monty’s doing his entire job while he’s just standing there and… indexing or something. Whatever knowledge he had up in the Ark has no use down here… well, maybe a little bit but he can’t apply it.”

“Why has no one told me about this?” Abby asked, alarmed that her fellow councilor was acting irresponsibly. Wick shrugged his shoulders.

“Probably because he talks a lot and pretty loudly at that. Monty doesn’t really stand up to him, which he should, but he hasn’t. Whenever there is a confrontation though, Alan seems to direct it towards the grounders; about how ‘superior we are and we shouldn’t act like them by arguing over petty things like this’,” Wick said with his arms in the air when he imitated the absent councilor’s voice. “Which I think as everyone knows by now that it leads to some of us needing to restrain Octavia and Bellamy before they jump him. I’m still amazed at Lincoln’s control by the way; the guy could’ve punched-”

“Wick!” Kane loudly interrupted, trying to get his attention. Realizing that he was rambling, the engineer apologized. “Did Raven tell you what Clarke intends to do?”

Wick hesitantly nodded. Abby and Kane shared a look of understanding and the Chancellor faced the engineer. “Who else isn’t in favor of Alan or the other councilors? Including us.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke was tapping her foot as she checked each clasp of her armor; she had decided earlier on to forego her heavy overcoat and wear a light, leather, thigh-length coat in order to accommodate her brace that was heavily insisted on by Lexa and Indra. Once everything was secure the blonde slung on her sash, buckled her pauldron in place and moved to collect her ceremonial sword. Octavia’s voice could be heard from outside and was asking for permission to enter, to which Clarke immediately granted.

“I’m supposed to help you get ready but it looks like you’re all set,” Octavia remarked after taking in the scene before her.

“I had time after looking over the maps. Have you taken a look?” Clarke asked and the Sky Warrior voiced her affirmative. “Arkers won’t have access to Mt Weather anymore. Has it been fully turned inside out?”

“Kind of, generally speaking all of the food, medicine and weapons were taken; only some clothes and books are left,” Octavia informed her charge. “Raven and Sinclair set up a surveillance ring around the entrances so they can monitor for scavengers. Why do you ask?”

“Just a thought,” Clarke replied quietly, her hands clenching and unclenching the hilt of her sword and eyes unfocused as her mind thought of the quiet mountain. The blonde didn’t register the pain in her hand nor notice the blood seeping out to her fresh bandages.

The Blake saw hints of sorrow on Clarke’s features and her heart couldn’t help but reach out. ‘Please don’t go back to that night…’ her mind pleaded. Octavia tentatively placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, afraid that if she were to move too quickly or apply more force, the blonde would break. Clarke blinked back into her surroundings as she felt the touch and turned to see the worried brow of her friend.

The blonde gave a doleful smile and shook her head to clear her mind. “Do you mind informing Lexa that I’m ready and that I need a moment alone with her before we go?”

Octavia nodded and she gave the blonde a comforting squeeze on her shoulder before leaving to do as she asked. Though Clarke formed the sentence as a kind question, there was firmness in her voice that demanded obedience. The Sky Warrior stepped out of the tent and asked Ryder for the location of her charge’s wife. Once obtaining the information, she immediately sought the leader.

Lexa could be found in the war tent set on the side of their training ring and as Octavia entered the tent, she bowed to her mentor and walked up silently to her side. The Commander was busy discussing some issues of trade with a small entourage that had arrived that morning; no talk of the would-be assassin from the previous night was heard.

“ _Skai Heda has finished her preparations but requests Heda Lexa’s presence alone in their tent before our departure,_ ” Octavia said as silently as she could to her mentor so as to not disturb the proceedings but she saw a subtle twitch in the Commander’s ear; the Sky Warrior wasn’t silent enough. Lexa quickly settled the trade matters without sounding rushed and invited the group to the feast at TonDC that evening before excusing herself.

Lexa turned and gave orders to have a group of her warriors to lend assistance to TonDC’s hunting party, to make sure that all traps are checked and reset quickly so that they may all rest earlier. The brunette shared some words with her general before gesturing for Octavia to follow her out; Lexa was walking in the direction of her tent, her pace slower than usual.

“ _You should do better to hide your emotions, Okteivia,_ ” Lexa advised. “ _As_ Clarke’s _guard, you are not only responsible for her safety but also for her standing among the people. If a guard is seen as weak, so is their charge._ ”

“Sha, Heda,” Octavia complied as she realized that her worry for the blonde was showing and did her best to change her demeanor to indifference.

“ _Better,_ ” Lexa remarked. As the two women got closer to the tent, the young warrior couldn’t help the nagging question in her mind.

“ _Heda, may I speak freely?_ ” Octavia requested and Lexa halted her stride to scrutinize the Sky Warrior. The Commander then observed her surroundings before deeming the area to be private enough for their conversation; she clasped her hands behind her back and lifted her chin to signal the warrior to begin speaking.

“ _I helped Clarke bury the Mountain Men; did she share that with you?_ ”

Lexa dipped her head slightly and kept her gaze steady; the action made Octavia feel unsettled but she continued her train of thought. “ _What I saw that night… I saw it again in the tent. Not wholly but it was there. I can’t forgive you for the missile at TonDC nor your actions at the mountain but Clarke clearly has and-_ ”

Lexa quickly interrupted. “ _There was nothing to forgive._ ”

Octavia was taken aback by the curt and insensitive answer and felt anger coursing through her veins. She felt curses forming in her mouth but the Commander gave her a sharp look to hold her tongue. Octavia clenched her jaw shut and fumed in silence. Seeing that the anger would not be dissipating anytime soon, Lexa once again checked her surroundings before speaking.

“ _Clarke and I do not seek each other’s forgiveness,_ ” Lexa said with uncharacteristic softness despite her impassive features, but her eyes had glints of emotion that quelled the seething Sky Warrior slightly.

“ _We carry those lives with us, Okteivia. For every breath we take, for every sip of water - the people whose bloods are on our hands will always be there. Sometimes it feels that their hands are squeezing the breath out of my neck, sometimes there are whispers of hate and longing for life in the back of my mind, sometimes they are in my dreams pulling me down into freezing waters._ ”

“ _They will always be there… that is our retribution; for as long as we live,_ ” Lexa finished. Octavia’s eyes widened in surprise at the share of information from the leader in front of her; her anger now largely replaced with sadness and sympathy. Lexa stepped into Octavia’s personal space, her eyes hard but not unkind. “ _Does that answer the questions in your mind?_ ”

‘Bellamy’s right; Lexa’s the only one who can understand,’ Octavia thought as she took a step back from the imposing figure and bowed deeply with renewed respect. “ _Not all but enough. Thank you, Heda._ ”

The Commander heard hoofbeats coming from a distance and removed her gaze from the Blake in front who was now deep in her thoughts. Lexa saw that her warriors were about to set off to join TonDC’s hunting party; Indra was presiding over them and giving more instructions for carts and several horses to be brought to Camp Jaha for Skaikru transportation. Lexa returned her attention to her houmon’s new guard and gave orders to wait by Indra’s side before continuing her stride to enter her tent.

As Lexa entered her private chambers, she saw that Clarke was fumblingly trying to tie a new bandage on her palm with one hand and quickly made her way over to help. The blonde’s thoughts were still deep on the mountain that she didn’t notice her wife getting closer. Clarke jumped when another presence entered her view and was already three paces away when she realized who it was.

Clarke saw Lexa slowly place a palm over her own chest and made slow, exaggerated breathing movements; it was then the blonde realized her own ragged breathing - her heartbeat was racing so Clarke began to try and mimic her wife’s movements. Once Clarke was visibly calm, Lexa took small steps forward and reached over to cradle the blonde’s injured hand in her own.

Lexa looked into her houmon’s eyes to ask for permission and Clarke nodded. The blonde leaned into the warmth of Lexa’s body as she took over wrapping the bandages. Clarke pulled Lexa closer with her free arm and inhaled her unique scent.

‘I’m not there… Don’t drown… I’m sorry…’ Clarke’s thought over repeatedly as she held on tightly to Lexa; the blonde’s simmering emotions of guilt and grief eventually ebbed away and her tense body slowly relaxed.

Lexa kissed the wounded palm when she was done and held it over her heart as she wrapped her other arm around Clarke’s waist to bring her even closer. Clarke moved to place her forehead on Lexa’s shoulder and the brunette rested her cheek against the blonde’s temple. Clarke could feel Lexa’s heart beat under her hand and nuzzled into her wife’s neck in hopes that being closer will make her own match its speed, the brunette simply held her houmon tighter in return.

‘Breathe in, breathe out. Live for them…’ Clarke reasoned with herself as Lexa soothingly rubbed the small of her back.

Clarke sighed, she wished they could stay like that a moment more but they had matters to attend to. Lexa moved her hand to cup the blonde’s cheek and guided it upwards so their eyes could meet; her other arm still keeping their bodies close.

‘Will you be alright?’ Lexa’s eyes communicated. ‘Do you want to stay here?’

Clarke could only smile at the silent questions and leaned forward to give her worried wife a chaste kiss. ‘I’m fine,’ the kiss said. Lexa caressed the cherub cheek under her palm as she looked for signs of doubt from Clarke; there was none to be seen and Lexa pecked the blonde’s nose.

Clarke scrunched her nose and pouted before puckering her lips; Lexa chuckled at the display and obliged her houmon. After a very loud and exaggerated kiss, the couple shared a knowing look before the blonde slowly moved away as she regained her resolve.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke squared her shoulders and looked upon her wife. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Raven was drinking her second cup of coffee that morning and glared across her work table at Bellamy for not waking her up. He was reading a beginners book to music as he fiddled with a small ukulele in his hands when the mechanic flipped a switch to turn on a speaker that was facing him. A loud cringing squeal suddenly filled the room; Raven immediately shot her hand out to turn it off and Bellamy groaned as he shook his head to get the ringing out of his ears.

“Sorry,” the mechanic offered. “I wasn’t expecting feedback.”

“And the speaker facing my direction was an accident?” Bellamy retorted and the mechanic shrugged her shoulders.

“Karma’s a bitch.”

“For the last time, Raven, I tried to wake you but you were still drooling all over your pillow.”

The mechanic crossed her arms defensively as she huffed. “Did you at least mention to Clarke that I fixed up the guitar she wanted?” When she saw the Blake still at her words, she got her answer. “See! I knew you’d forget and you let her off easily didn’t you?”

“That wasn’t exactly the type of conversation to sass about, Raven.” Bellamy said as he placed the ukelele down and linked his hands together to lean seriously on the work table. “You were right - Clarke’s a super grounder and we can’t show her disrespect in front of the Trikru… they really care about her.”

“What happened?” Raven asked, surprised at his admission and Bellamy quickly relayed what he had seen at the Trikru camp - the mechanic’s jaw was left hanging open by the time Bellamy finished. The Blake cleared his throat in seeing his friend’s disbelief and Raven slowly stood with her hands on the table for support as her mind raced.

“You should’ve heard how Ryder talked about Clarke; it was… reverential. The way Indra was speaking to her... it’s like she never wanted to kill us all in the fir-“

“That’s it!” Bellamy jolted from Raven’s sudden outburst as she turned around to grab her new radio and quickly changed its channel to Clarke’s. “Clarke, come in. It’s Raven.”

For a while on static was heard until a voice was heard - only that it wasn’t Clarke’s, it was Lexa’s. “Raven, Clarke is unavailable.” The Commander’s explanation was accompanied by the sounds of muffled weeping in the background. For a moment both Bellamy and Raven panicked as they thought that the sobs were coming from their friend but they heard the next voice and their worries were laid to rest.

“Babe, you have to let go of the button so we can hear Raven,” Clarke’s distant voice and a distinct cracking sound could be heard before static returned.

“Hey uh… Commander…” the mechanic responded slowly; not entirely sure on the proper way to speak to the woman - even Lexa’s voice sounded commanding. Bellamy shook his head quickly when Raven looked his way to get some help. “Can Clarke come on the radio?”

“As I’ve said, Clarke is-” Lexa paused as screams of pain echoed through the speakers. “-unavailable.”

‘What the hell is going on over there?’ Raven’s eyes bulged as her mind raced. Bellamy made quick hand gestures for her to continue speaking but the mechanic was at a lost.

“Raven, where are you?” Clarke’s crackling voice finally came on and Bellamy snatched the radio from the mechanic’s hands.

“Clarke, what’s going on? Did anyone get injured?”

“Everything’s fine Bellamy, stay with Raven. The Commander and I will be heading over to Camp Jaha soon.”

Raven quickly snatched back her radio. “Clarke, we need to talk. Alone. ASAP.”

“We’ll talk on the way to TonDC, okay? We’ll be heading there as soon as we’re done speaking with my mother. I need you to stay with Bellamy until then, think you can handle that?”

“Clarke…” the mechanic said to the radio in her hand; wanting more than the cryptic answer that she was getting.

“Raven, please. I’ll explain as soon as I can. I need you to just… Just do this for me, okay? And stay indoors.”

The mechanic sighed, the last time she heard Clarke’s tone of voice was when Bellamy was still in the mountain. Raven replied her compliance to Clarke.

“Thank you. I’m sending Ryder to pick up items for the feast. I’ll see you soon.” With Clarke’s final words, static returned and Raven slumped onto her chair.

Raven faced a bewildered Bellamy as she released another sigh. “Why do I keep missing the chance to speak to Clarke?”

“Of all the things you catch from that… didn’t you hear the person screaming in the background?” Bellamy asked as he picked up his rifle from where he placed it earlier on and checked his ammo clip. “And since when have you agreed to staying put so easily?”

“Since it’s Clarke; she wouldn’t ask unless it’s something serious, which to be honest, is nearly everything that's coming out of her mouth right now.” Raven opened her arms next to gesture to her workshop as she said her next words. “Besides, we’re in my domain here; with all the things we’ve been through, did it never occur to you that I’ve booby trapped everything?”

Bellamy gulped in seeing Raven’s pointed look and made a mental note to never touch the mechanic’s items.

“Relax, Bel. They’re not live… yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm a terrible person for not updating in so long. Sorry!! :( life got in the way.  
> I haven't fully edited the chapter yet so I'll be editing the mistakes here and there when I can get to it, please bear with me. On a slightly good note, next chapter will probably be up in 3-4 days ;)


End file.
